Broly-The Legendary Red Dragon Emperor
by ChaosEmperorNex
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the Legendary Super Saiyan after his defeat at the hands of Goku, his sons and Trunks? Well He ends up being reincarnated in a different world as the new Sekiryuutei!
1. Chapter 1

**Broly is back! And he's stronger then ever! But there are some changes in the Legendary Super Saiyan as he lives out a new life in a new world. How will the supernatural world deal with the strongest Sekiryuutei ever to exist? **

**Authors Note: This Broly isn't the maniacal planet destroyer we all know and love, but don't worry! He's still plenty brutal and won't shy away from violence and destruction. Oh, and this Broly is still a teen so he hasn't worked out his LSSJ transformation just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters and names and ideas belong to their respective owners! Im just having some non-profit fun.**

**Broly-The Legendary Red Dragon Emperor**

_Dum,dum_

_Dum,dum_

The world rendered obsolete by the drumming of music in the ears of a young man. Hands behind his head, eyes closed in a tight focus so that he may immerse himself in his mind. Blonde locks, wild and disheveled, lie strewn giving the illusion that he seems to be floating in water. The illusion, however, is in that he isn't floating in water but rather, he is floating in mid air.

Eyes snap open to reveal a fierce pair of teal eyes. The young man straightens and glides to the door of his bedroom and floats down. The moment his feet touch the floor the door swings forward and barely misses him.

"Oh…you're already ready."

A short black haired woman with soft onyx eyes stares up at the young man with a small smile on her face. She barely touches the young mans shoulder in terms of height and is further dwarfed by his broad shoulders. When the woman continues to stare at him silently he slowly removes his ear buds and raises one of his eyebrows.

"Sorry Broly," The woman shakes her head apologetically. "It's just that I can't get over how tall you've grown. You were so small when your father and I found you."

"Everyone grows mom. Everyone except dad. He hasn't grown since he was twelve according to grandmother's album."

Broly's mother burst out laughing at her son's statement.

"How you can deliver such punch lines in that deadpan tone and never crack a smile I'll never understand."

Broly simply shrugged. His mother did a quick one over him then sighed.

"Are you really going dressed like that?"

A small frown formed on Broly. His mother again glanced at her son's outfit. A dark grey full-sleeve t-shirt loosely hugged his athletic frame. Black jeans snuggly fit over his legs. Silver earrings hung from both ears and a pair of dog tags laid on his chest.

"Never mind. Just hurry up to your transfer-in orientation."

The young man gave a slight smile as he quickly maneuvered past his mother.

* * *

Broly ignored the stares as he walked into the school-grounds towards the main building. He was used to it after all these years. He stood out like a sore thumb in Japan. Tall, blonde and built; he wasn't exactly your average Japanese man. _If only these people knew the truth._ Broly smirked at the thought. People wouldn't stare; they would run screaming if they knew the truth about him. He wasn't human. He was a Saiyan; a race of ruthless warrior aliens. Former_ race._ He reminded himself. He's one of the few left and only one in this world for that matter.

[Hey partner…?]

_What's up Ddraig?_

[Take a scan around real quick.]

Broly paused and did just that. To his surprise he found several non-human energy signatures in the school. There were about a dozen or so.

_Any ideas?_

[Devils by the smell of it. None of them seem to register as threats though.]

_There's a dozen or so of 'em. Strange place for devils don't you think?_

[Meh…says the guy who's not even from this world.]

_Says the dragon stuck in my left arm. Hey? Wanna give them a scare?_

[Not here five minutes and he's already spoiling for a fight] The dragon muttered to himself.

[Are all Saiyans from your world like this? Cuz if so then I pity the poor souls who have to live with them. I shudder at the thought of more of you wandering around.]

_We Saiyans ar…were a warrior race. We lived for the thrill of battle. All known Saiyans enjoyed a good fight. Though none of them were as strong as me._

[Didn't stop those three from blasting you into the sun now did it?]

_Hey! Three on one is unfair by any standards!]_

Broly recalled the pure agony of having to suffer through his body being slowly disintegrated by the force of the ki wave that pierced him and the scorching heat of the sun. His body entirely atomized, his soul somehow ended up in this alternate world where it quickly bonded with the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, who was searching for his next host. He was reborn as an infant who was found and adopted by his parents. Raised as a human, he had no idea of his past life or what he did. It wasn't until four years ago during a freak accident where a gas explosion nearly killed him that his past came crashing back down.

The Saiyan of Legend was reborn. The near death experience was enough for him to trigger the transformation to super saiyan. He chuckled at the memory of his parents seeing him with blonde hair. He made up the excuse that he had dyed his hair that day. The old Broly was back, but he found that he had enjoyed the time spent as a human with his parents. He was happy. That day was also the day that Ddraig awoke from his hibernation; his closest friend. _Literally._

Yes, he had changed. His old self would never even consider having a family. He would have laughed it off as a weakness and for good measure, destroy the planet where such a weakness possibly existed. Family was a foreign concept to his race. However, he knew of one saiyan who made himself a family. This thought brought him back to the reason for his current line of thinking.

"Kakarot!" Broly growled.

Anger swelled up within him and in response his power flared high. The ground shook and the sky began to darken in consequence of his wrath.

[Woah! Partner calm down! No need to go nuclear over a memory! That guy doesn't even exist here in this dimension!]

Broly let his power rage even higher for a moment or two before rescinding it back to his normal human standards. Ddraig was right, Kakarot was now completely out of reach. It was for the best he let go of his vendetta. However, somewhere in the darkest corners of his mind, the monster was still maniacally screaming the bane of his existence.

* * *

**Rias POV**

It wasn't even thirty seconds, but I, Rias Gremory, felt a terrifying power erupt right in the middle of my territory. I immediately reached for the power with my mind to find out if it was friend or foe but, I was forced to redraw my mind from shock. The moment I touched that power I could feel a thick malevolent veil of malice and hate.

I began readying myself for battle and began calling for my servants but the power dissipated like it was never there. The sudden withdrawal of the power in the air left me somewhat dazed. The ground around me was soon covered in crimson magic circles. My servants appeared one by one and looked at me for instructions.

"Try to find out as much as possible about the source of that power but, be careful not to start a battle."

They all nodded and left to investigate. I couldn't help but worry about my servants. That power was overwhelming and not friendly felling in the least. Yet, I swear, underneath all that black hate, I could feel nothing but crushing torment. I gazed out of a window, concerned for my servants and, surprisingly, I found myself concerned for the owner of that power.

**Authors Note: Feel free to review. In fact I implore you, please. I want to improve the story and my skills as much as possible. If you have any questions, ideas or if you find contradictions please tell me. Im working on the next chapter so feed back is much appreciated! Thank You for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I said this Broly is still brutal right? Well your about to see it. This chapter deals with Broly exploring his super saiyan powers and the events leading up to his first encounter with Rias.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All property belongs to its respective owners. Just having non-profit fun.**

Broly returned home right after his orientation. It lasted several hours and having done nothing stimulating, physically or mentally, for that time left him restless. He did a quick scan to make sure no one was in his home. He knew his parents would have left before he got home. They lived apart from him but, saiyan discipline was difficult to lose, even after being reincarnated into a new life. When they moved here because his father's company had named him director of a new branch, they bought a house that they later realized was too far from Broly's school. So his father had rented out a flat for him to stay in for ease of commuting. Broly loved the fact he could freely exercise his powers for convenience without having to worry about exposure in his own private house.

He quickly made his way to his room and found a change of clothes. He exchanged his jeans for a pair of loosely fitting cargo pants and forgoes his shirt all together. It only ends up getting ruined when he powers up to train anyway. Broly opens his bedroom window and jumps out. He then closes the window and ascends upwards. He floats far above the clouds so that he may have clear view of the sky. Broly takes a sharp intake of a breath and closes eyes and just floats there for a moment. Letting go of his power suddenly, Broly plummets grounds ward; eyes still closed and face a mask of serenity.

Just as he is about to hit the thick layer of clouds separating Earth and sky, Broly twists his body and puts on a burst of speed. Ripping through the sea of clouds he heads off to nowhere in particular.

**Somewhere deep in the Arctic wastes north of Russia**

It's a good thing Broly could regulate his body temperature through ki manipulation. If not he would become a frozen icicle up this far north.

"Like hell I'm going through that again" muttered the super saiyan.

Broly decided that training up here would be a good idea since no one would be here and he wouldn't have to worry about holding back. He then let his power flare and began to move at speeds far beyond that of any creature on the planet. Throwing a flurry of kicks and punches, Broly tried to reenact the saiyan martial arts stored deep within his memory. Even if he was the greatest saiyan ever in his previous life, he was in a new world with a new life and body. Neither, life or body had experienced an iota of the training he had back then. He was vastly inferior to his old self and wasn't even capable of transforming into his legendary super saiyan state. Yet, before he could even think of obtaining his unique transformation he needed to fully master this one.

Suddenly the snow and ice around Broly erupted sky high and began to take shape. It was a giant formed from the frozen waste around him; at least thirty meters tall. It didn't seem to have any eyes but it had a mouth filled with jagged icicles. The giant awakened by Broly's presence looked down at the young saiyan and let out a tremendous bellow. Unimpressed, Broly roused his dragon partner.

_The hell is this thing Ddraig?_

[Hmm? Oh. That? It's an ice golem. The northern mythologies used to create them as machines of war. Abandoned after the end of the wars they took to traveling and inhibiting the coldest parts of the world. Mass of ice magic powered by a brain the size of a snowflake]

The giant, choosing then to make its move, swung its arm at Broly, but Broly with an almost lazy flick oh his wrist, sent a ki blast hurtling at the creature. The ki blast blew away the creature's torso and head. Its arms crashed to the ground leaving only a pair of frozen pillars that were its legs. However, the snow on the ground flew towards the remains of the colossus and slowly began reforming it.

_Regeneration?_

[Yeah they do that. But what's weird is that this thing is by itself. They normally travel in packs.]

As if waiting for Ddraig to make this comment so they could make a dramatic entrance several giant pillars of snow shot up and formed more golems. They quickly surrounded Broly and their compatriot, who was previously blown away by Broly, had reformed.

[…..whoops]

_It's fine. This gives me the perfect opportunity to test out something I have been dying to try._

[Oh? What's that?]

"You'll see," said the saiyan as he rose into the sky beyond the reach of the golems

Broly exerted his power and the whole world around him was dyed a deep iridescent green. The simple creatures below were now so enthralled by their sudden change of color; the intruder in their territory was all but forgotten. The green light began rescinding and was quickly devoured by Broly's hand. The golems, angered at the loss of the sudden wonder, raised their arms reaching for the lost light.

"You want it? It's all yours."

Broly hurled his eraser cannon at the useless creatures and smiled cruelly as it detonated. The creatures, the land and even the air were all torn asunder under the eruption of power. The super saiyan just laughed maniacally as the green light enveloped him.

* * *

**Rias POV**

It was well into the evening. My servants had just left me after reporting they could find nothing about the burst of power we had all felt earlier this morning. It seemed Sona and her servants had the same luck as us, else she would have contacted me. We were both pretty concerned about it. That power, though brief, was overwhelming and both of us knew that if it faced against it we stood no chance. Sona had contacted the Underworld for information so we decided to halt any further investigations. I was hesitant to involve the Underworld knowing, that my over dotting brother would interfere, but Sona was ever the pragmatist.

I really wished this wasn't happening now. A possible threat emerging in the human world was exactly the excuse my family would use to drag me back home and the Underworld was the last place I wanted to be right now. _He_ was there. That arrogant jerk Riser.

All of a sudden I felt my chest tighten. Something was pulling me away toward somewhere I couldn't identify. A green light brightly flashed before my eyes and then it was gone. What just happened? I blinked a few times and tried to clear my head. _What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm too stressed. Yeah that must be it. I think I'll go to bed and call it a night._ I left the room and just as I was about to close the lights I swore that I heard wild laughter.

* * *

Broly walked onto the school grounds to begin his first day at Kuoh Academy. He quickly noted that the majority of the student body was females, who took quick notice of him and openly ogled at him. He smirked at the nice boost to his ego.

[Like it needs to get even bigger] sighed the dragon.

_Don't be jealous because you haven't been laid in…..how long _have _you been stuck in there anyways?_

[F# *.You ]

Broly gave the mental equivalent of a shrug and kept going on towards the class that was designated to him. All in all it was a pretty average first day. Girls ceaselessly asked him questions about himself. The vast majority to which he ignored and it only seemed to entice them further into a high pitched screaming frenzy. The boys, on the other hand, kept sending him death glares but they were quickly silenced when he sent one of his own actually filled with killing intent. They left him alone after that. Well, not entirely true. Two boys, who the others referred to as the perverted duo, called him out during lunch behind the school building.

The one with glasses proclaimed, "LEAVE THIS PLACE. YOUR TYPE IS UNWELCOME HERE!'

The other nodded vigorously to what the other said and further added, "WE ONLY WANT BEAUTIFUL GIRLS HERE. GOOD LOOKING GUYS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!"

Broly's response was a casual back hand that sent both idiots, who stupidly called an older and far larger male than them into a place without any witnesses, into a brick wall.

As Broly was leaving for the day he was approached by a rather cute girl with long black hair and a _very_ fine body.

[If you'd start thinking right about now you'd realize she's not human.]

"Broly-san? You are Broly-san right?" she asked shyly her eyes darting back and forth from the ground to his face.

Broly winced inwardly. He never understood the use of Japanese honorifics and it irked him to no end when people attached it to his name.

"Yeah and you are?" he said harshly and to further prove his annoyance he sent her the same glare he sent to those boys earlier. She blushed a deep scarlet and began stuttering uncontrollably.

"U-u-uh…I-I…w-w-was…"

[Oh look. How cute she blushed. She must be a masochist! Smack her and see if she starts worshipping you!]

_The hell?! What are you talking about Ddraig?_

[She's a fallen!], the ancient dragon exclaimed like it clarified everything.

_Elaborate._

[Fallen Angels are into that hardcore stuff. The reason so many of them fell is because they think with the lower halves.]

_How do you even…..never mind, I'd rather not know. _

He had heard that dragons tend to form harems when in the mating season and didn't discriminate race. While he loved Ddraig dearly there were some things that he'd rather not know about his best friend.

Pushing thoughts of Ddraig aside he focused his attention on the girl still trying to stammer her way out of her sentence and staring at his feet like they were the only thing that interested her. He put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Name and purpose," he commanded.

"Yuuma Amano I want to go out with you." She blurted out all at once as she looked up at the handsome saiyan in a daze.

"Sure."

Falling out of her daze the girl stumbled backwards as realization of his words sunk in.

"H-huh? Really?" she exclaimed stunned.

"Yeah. In fact why don't we go out on a date right now?"

"Y-yes!"

The girl was so consumed with her triumph she was completely ignorant of the look on her new found boyfriend's face. Had she looked closer she would have seen the face of a predator stalking its prey.

* * *

**Raynere POV**

Panting heavily I slowly and painstakingly flew toward my destination. My left arm hung limply at my side, my right shin had heavy bruise marks and was swollen and I was bleeding heavily from several proficient lacerations. My wings were singed and it took every ounce of my strength to stay adrift in the air. In truth my entire body was covered in heavy burn marks. I had to make it back to base to heal myself using that human girl's sacred gear.

_So close. I'm almost there. _

I wanted to scream in agony as every inch of my body felt like it was being pierced by blades covered in liquid fire. That's when I felt it. My head snapped back, eyes wide with fear. His power flared high as he came closer and closer.

_Dammit! He tracked me! Ugh! He must be able to sense energy signatures._

I replayed the last two hours in my head. That human jerk! At least I thought he was human back then. He had taken me out on the worst date ever! He didn't even bother to pay attention to me, he barely held up his side of the conversations and he openly stared at other women. At that point I completely forgot my orders and simply wanted to kill him for the sake of women all over the universe. He may be utterly hot but, a complete scumbag.

I had talked him into accompanying me to a part of the local park that had a magic field to keep human bystanders out. It's the place where we lured sacred gear wielders, who might be a potential threat and killed them. It's a play I have acted out dozens of times. I lure typical brainless men there and transform into my true fallen form; a gorgeous young woman with all the right assets and a pair of beautiful black wings. I then ask the idiots, "_Would you please die for me?" _The useless men so enthralled with me would happily agree with my request and I would kill them.

This time was supposed to be no different. I made it to my transformation but instead of being enthralled the brute sent his fist crashing into my face. I was sent straight to the ground and before I could even get up completely and retaliate, his boot unceremoniously made contact with my face at terminal velocity. Again, I was sent flying, this time into a group of trees. I managed to fully get up at time only to find a green sphere of energy rushing toward me. At the last moment I dodged but I was caught in the resulting explosion and that's how I obtained such heavy injuries. The blonde barbarian ascended to the sky and charged another blast to finish me off but, before he could throw it I summoned a magic circle to teleport me out of there.

The barrier surrounding the local fallen base protected it from outside teleportation and attacks. It's why I'm being forced to fly there in my condition but, that monster was almost on me. I quickly hid myself in the forest and lowered my energy to lowest possible thresh hold. Broly would just think I'm an animal. I peeked out from between branches and saw him fly overhead. I held my breath until he passed. He hovered in the general area for a few moments before flying off to search another part of the forest.

I stayed hidden for several minutes but the agony of my wounds made it feel like an eternity. I felt his energy wander off and then it felt like he was flying higher.

_Maybe he gave up?_

At that thought Broly's power spiked up and suddenly the entire world seemed an iridescent green. The air itself was humming with power. My eyes went wide at realizing his intention.

_No! He can't possibly…!_

The green world retracted up towards the sky, repainting the world its original color. I hear a strange noise like something being charged and every instinct I have is screaming at me to fly sky high. I do just that and as I fly up I notice a green light hurtling toward the forest below.

There's a flash of green that overtakes my sight and the roar of power ripping apart the world deafens my ears.

My senses return to me and I fervently wish they had not. Despair overtakes me as I look at the destruction wrought. The forest was gone. In its place was smoldering black crater. The sheer force of the explosion had fused the earth into hard, brittle and black glass.

"Raynere!"

I hear someone call my name and I turn to find my comrades soaring towards me from the abandoned church that served as our base on the summit of the mountain I was headed for.

_Hope! I might not die!_

They quickly surround me protectively. One of them approaches and examines my wounds and he exclaims, "Raynere, what happened?!"

I sobbed.

"Dohanseek, h-he's not human. I don't what but not human!"

Dohanseek nods slowly and motions towards the others who fly towards that monster. Dohanseeks also flies off but not before saying, "Don't worry we'll kill it."

My fellow fallen surround the silent monster called Broly. I can only watch on as I dearly hope that their combined might will overcome him. However, somewhere in the back of my mind despair claws and gnaws its way into my being. Dohanseek is the first to make a move. Sending out a battle cry I see him make a spear of light and attack Broly. Yet, instead of goring him, the spear simple shatters upon contact. Before Dohanseek can retreat Broly grabs his head with both hands and we all watch in horror and I flinch when I hear the unmistakable sound of a neck being snapped.

Broly lets go of Dohanseek and the monster smirks as he watches the fallen's corpse hurtle to the ground. I also watch Dohanseek's body crash down into the crater below. When I look back up I realize with terror he's looking straight at me with that insane smirk. My brethren no longer stunned also charge up their power and form spears of light and throw them at him.

Broly hold his arms out at his side and spreads his hands. He's then surrounded with a dark green sphere of energy. The spears simply break on the sphere just as easily as Dohanseek's had. Yet, this doesn't deter them. They keep hurtling spear after spear at him.

_It's futile! He's toying with them. Letting them exhaust themselves._

I then notice ripples pooling across his energy sphere; as do the others and this causes them to halt their assault. From the epicenter of each ripple an energy blast launches out and heads for each of the attacking fallen. I can only watch helplessly as the energy blast hits each one and completely incinerates them. Slowly looking right, then left; Broly brings his gaze towards me and smiles.

I scream and turn to flee only to find him right there behind me. I can't breathe, I can't move, I can only stare in horror at the overwhelming power that is my death.

Broly puts his left hand out and I look at it with shock as it glows a deep crimson color. His entire left arm is covered in the red light and when it dies down in its place a red gauntlet reminiscent of reptilian scales. That must be his sacred gear.

"Longinus. Boosted Gear." the monster announces.

I stare back at his face in sheer dread at his proclamation.

_N-no way! Not him! He's the Sekiryuutei?! But he just brought it out…which means he did all that without using it!_

He than grabs my head with the clawed gauntlet and I scream in pain at the pressure exerted onto my skull. Tears roll down my face and I can only hang limply as I feel the bones in my skull crack. The pressure increases and I can only scream louder and louder. Suddenly the pain fades away and my eyes close. Jest. Like That.

* * *

**Rias POV**

I feel it. That power again. It wasn't too far from here. I know I shouldn't but, I summon a magic circle and teleport myself towards it. I can't help but be drawn towards it. I arrive at a scene of utter devastation. The land is torn asunder by a monstrous crater. The trees lie hewn and barren across the valley. I feel it.

I look up as the power descends towards me. It's a man. A young beautiful man. Strong angular features adorn his face. Wild blonde hair lies disheveled on his head and across his shoulders. His teal colored eyes stare down at me. I look into those eyes; hard, cold, metallic eyes. We stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity.

I can see power clinging to him. It is fierce and relentless. Yet, there is loneliness to it. As if he is the last person to stand on the world. He holds a hand out and that power reemerges, this time free of hate. The world is dyed green. As if he is imposing his invincible will upon all of creation. The green retracts back to his hand and he closes it tight. So tight the light brightens and shines through his fingers. He sends the light speeding towards me. Death is approaching but I still can't look away from his eyes. The light stops just inches away from my chest and abruptly changes direction. It flies over the beautiful young man and crashes into an old prominent building seated on a mountain. The mountain erupts into void of green power.

The force of the explosion forces me to cover my eyes and I lose balance as it threatens to blow me away. However, I'm not blown away. Instead a strong arm wraps around me pulling to the powerful frame it is connected to. I can feel heat rush to my face but I don't fight him. Rather, I melt into his embrace. The light dies down and he pulls away, still facing me. Behind him is a cloud of billowing debris and dust.

Again we lock gazes and I'm held captive by his. He breaks eye contact and glances over his shoulder. I follow his line of sight to find a green light heading towards us. The light gets closer to reveal itself to be a green transparent sphere of energy. Within the sphere is a young girl, small and petite. The sphere dissipates leaving the girl lying next to me.

The young man's feet leave the ground and he silently glides towards me. Again, I'm trapped. He leans down and slowly brushes my lips with a kiss. He pulls back and there's a small smile. Then he's gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: The Saiyan of Legend showed off his less sane side however, he was quick to change when meeting with the crimsoned haired princess. Also if you noted Ddraig is the main comedy relief in the story. I always imagined him as a wise-cracking dude if Issei hadn't broken his spirit. The next chapter will deal with the introduction of the rest of Rias's peerage, the reincarnation of Asia into a devil and Rias's attempt to gain Broly as her pawn. This all leads up into Riser battle. Please review and don't go easy on me. I want the cold hard truth! Also if you have any ideas please do share. Thank You for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I said that this chapter would introduce Rias's peerage but things ended up gettingtoo long so this is going to be chapter three. i had someone ask for line-breaks and I apologize. This is my first story so working out the quirks of how to upload properly.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! All property belongs to their respective owners. I'm just having non-profit fun.**

**Asia's Dream**

Shackled to a crucifix, starved for days, consistently jeered at and physically abused, the young girl knew that she only had a matter of hours left to live. Ever since that fateful day she had healed a stranger she had found battered and bruised her life had been one of enduring. A simple act of kindness led her to be ostracized by the very church that raised her. Holy Maiden, they had called her. Now she was labeled a heretic.

The world trembled.

The young girl raised her eyes glazed in despair, attempting to discern the cause of the disturbance. Voices. She could her voices from above as the numerous occultists that had taken her scrambled above. Moment after moment passed. Silence returned. She lowered her head back into her painless torment.

Back into her reverie, the maiden wondered if she could change what she did would she. A smile. The only smile that had appeared since she came here. She knew she wouldn't have made a different choice. She could never leave behind a person in suffering, not as long she could help that person, even though that person had been from amongst the damned.

The world trembled.

The tremor was stronger this time. She knew that whatever caused it was closer. She knew because she could feel the air grow heavy with power. Screams. Screams of her captors could be heard piercing the hollow halls of the old ruins. The screams stilled. Silence reigned once more. Yet this time, she did not lower her head. She kept her eyes strained on the doors in front of her. The power was approaching.

Getting closer and closer, stronger and stronger; the power approached unimpeded. The air grew unbearably heavy, threatening to crush as her. She held her breathe, her lungs screaming for oxygen, she denied them in fear of making a sound of attracting the power. However, she knew it was futile because in that moment the doors burst into green flames. She cried out, her eyes, sensitive from captivity, were struck with green light.

A silhouette emerged through the light. The maiden looked on in awe and wonder as she beheld the figure gliding through the air.

_An angel! _

Tall and imposing, beautiful yet terrifying, the angel glared down at the maiden. Golden hair with green hues adorned the angel's head. The angel opened its mouth as if to say something but, it slowly closed its mouth. The angel turned its head, a simple movement, but one of inordinate grace and beauty. It stared off and following the angels gaze she saw only a bare wall but, she knew the angel's sight went beyond the wall and what lies behind it. Returning its gaze toward her, the maiden couldn't help but look into its eyes.

Cold eyes without mercy; she found no pity in them. No emotion could be discerned from them, only the relentless promise of death. Surely this was the Angel of Death coming to claim her. The angel raised its arm and held its hand out in front of her. She wanted to say something, to utter a prayer but, before she could part her lips she was engulfed in emerald light.

* * *

**2 Days After Broly's Assault on The Fallen Base**

Broly sitting on the edge of the tallest building in town gazing outwards. He liked watching the entire area around him under the night sky. He remembered he liked to do this even in his past life. "_The only calm moment of that madness," _thought the young saiyan. He closed his eyes and recalled the events of his life. He sighed at the realization that he was utterly insane in his past life. While destroying planet after planet had its merits, he never fully took advantage of the powers he had; granted his father ruined any chance of joy after putting that stupid mind-control device on him. He groaned out loud as he had another epiphany.

[Uhh partner, you okay?]

_I died a fucking virgin!_

[…eh?]

He was the most powerful being in the universe and he hadn't even gotten laid once before he died. The young super saiyan was caught in a moment of depression that further deepened when he realized Kakarot, the person he hated most, had kids!

_Ahhhhh! I want to blow something up!_

[Sure go ahead! Just not here. Cuz in case you forgot, you, your parents and the red hair you've been crushing on live here.]

Ddraig's comment had brought him back to reality. Only after returning home from the wasteland he had created, did he realize that the red haired girl was wearing his school uniform and that she was also one of the non-humans he had sensed his orientation. The fact that he had blown a mountain to hell in front of her and then kissed her made things somewhat complicated.

[It's what you get for being a showoff and a playboy]

He had decided to lay low and keep out of sight but, of course, the first person he ran into in school was her. Well her and her rather large fan base. He tried to quickly get to homeroom before she got a hold of him but that's exactly what happened. She grabbed him by his arm and he was caught by her gaze. Her eyes were the exact opposite of what he saw in the mirror each day. They were soft liquid pools of emerald. He felt like he would have drowned in them just like their initial meeting. She had asked him to meet her later. There was such a torrent of emotion in her eyes he couldn't help but say yes.

_Those damn eyes! How can something so full of innocence hold such strength?_

Yes, he could clearly see the iron will that young woman had held. She may not have much power but, he felt the unshakable determination her small body held. He was quickly finding himself obsessed with her. He cared about his parents because he had spent years with them as a human and they had slowly grown into his saiyan heart. Ddraig, on the other hand, had been with him since birth, even if they only began communicating a few years earlier. The dragon and he had formed a close bond of camaraderie. Yet this girl, who had only met a couple days earlier, had wormed her way into his heart.

He had yet to keep his promise to the girl to meet with her again. He imagined the disappointment she must be feeling, the hurt. At this thought Broly found himself floating in mid air heading towards her energy. Upon realizing this Broly snarled in disgust. His old self screamed at him to destroy the girl and end the threat of a weakness but, all he could keep thinking of was her eyes. In a fit of rage he powered up and shot off into the sky.

[We gonna go blow off some steam?]

"A lot more than just steam," the super saiyan growled.

Broly kept soaring higher and higher. He formed an energy shield around himself and accelerated to the max. Soon enough he was well out of the Earth's atmosphere and shooting off into deep space. He headed to the deepest outskirts of the solar system.

[Hey, partner…did we just leave the planet?!]

_Welcome to the universe._

As he headed further and further from the planet Broly fully realized the weight of the words he just spoke. Could it be that this was the same universe he was born in? Was the Earth just another planet in the universe?

[Hate to burst you bubble partner but I could feel the dimensional rift you came from when we bonded. You're from an alternate reality. Sorry.]

_It's fine. Whether this dimension or another I won't be denied what I want!_

[If you say so but, uh, just to be clear where are we headed?]

_Look straight ahead!_

[Huh? No way! Is that Neptune?!]

_Not for long!_

[Not fo…! You can't be serious!?]

_I told you. I used to do this for a living!_

Broly came to an abrupt halt in front of the large swirling blue mass that is Neptune. The super saiyan roared as he charged his power to the limit. Here in space the effects were minimal but, back on earth there would have been earthquakes and natural disasters everywhere. Not being satisfied he called out his Boosted Gear and started to draw upon Ddraig's strength. Boosted Gear allowed him to double his strength every five seconds. The green jewel on the back of his hand glowed bright as it announced, [Boost!...Boost!...Boost!...Boost!...Boost!...Boost!]

Broly formed an eraser cannon in each hand and taking one last look at the lifeless planet before him, he bellowed and launched both simultaneously. The two blasts of energy criss-crossed and headed for opposite poles of the planet. Both lights crashed into the planet and dug deep. Broly smiled evilly when he felt both blasts collide with each other at the planets core. Neptune turned an aquamarine color and became distorted as if an invisible hand were squeezing it. Eventually the deformed planet was dyed a dark green and suddenly it violently imploded sending cosmic dust in every direction.

Had anyone else been there at that moment, they would have heard the savage laughter of a wrathful super saiyan. While floating in space watching his cosmic art spread further and further the young man realized something.

_Hey Ddraig? Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't there more planets in this solar system?_

The Welsh Dragon simply responded with laughter.

* * *

By the time Broly was reentering Earth's atmosphere, he and Ddraig had visited Uranus and gave it the same fate as Neptune. They had also reduced Saturn's rings into what now resembled a half eaten donut and sent several of Jupiter's moons crashing into its surface which would cause it to implode in a several millennia. It had been well worth the trip as Broly felt much relieved yet, the mighty saiyan still had a great deal of pent up rage. Blowing up things was fun but, he preferred people.

During his descent Broly saw something massive in his peripheral vision. He abruptly halted his fall and looked to the gigantic mass. He expressed wonder that something so large could fly considering this planet's limited technology.

_What is that Ddraig?_

[Wow, would you look at that! That's the Sky Continent Bi'Viadra! I haven't seen it in a few thousand years. Last time I was there was when….when me and the white one turned the place into massive ball of fire in the sky…yeah let's stay away. They probably won't be happy to see me]

_What kind of people live there?_

[Bunch of bird people. More bird than people really when you look at their intellect capacity.]

_So what? It's just a giant floating pigeon coop?_

[Basically. Though the idiots pride themselves as a warrior race. In reality they just fly around throwing sticks]

_Warriors huh?_

[Me and my big mouth. Oh, well. Let's get this over with. Not the first time I've committed genocide.]

Broly rocketed towards the floating continent with every intention of working out the last bits of his rage.

[There's a barrier on the landmass. You'll have to get rid of it first.]

In response, Broly smirked and charged up two eraser cannons and hurled them both. The first hit the barrier and exploded, when the second made impact, Broly smiled even wider as the barrier crumpled and the energy blast disintegrated a section of the continent. Launching himself upwards Broly looked down below at the white city of stone. He could see shapes flying to and fro trying to find out what happened and attempting to douse fires. Broly let his power flare high illuminating the city below and then he sent himself hurtling right into the heart of the city. The force of his impact sent a wave of destruction destroying all the buildings near him.

Again, Broly powered up, sending all the debris near him flying away until he was standing at the bottom of a perfectly circle crater. He launched himself out of the crater and he began racing through out city, crashing through buildings and houses and sending key blasts in every possible direction. He laughed madly as explosions took place all around him, people screaming, bodies flying and his madness rescinding. Several of the bird people rushed him with weapons, but they all died and the weapons simply bounced off him.

He broke spines over his knees, sent his arm ripping through chests and crushed skulls beneath his boot. Through all the carnage, not once did gore land on him. His power incinerated the bits of bone and sinew whirling through the air. Once satisfied with his slaughter, Broly brought forth the final implementation of his routine. Gathering all of his power onto him he unleashed one of his powerful moves; super explosion wave.

The entire continent of Bi'Viadra was swallowed up by the green light. Had the ancient landmass not have been located above the sea, the Earth below would have been covered in ash.

Broly hovered in air silently taking deep breathes. He had exerted a great deal of his power today but, he was satisfied. His rage subsided; he now knew all too well what to do next. He shot straight down and as he entered the lower portions of the atmosphere he switched his trajectory and blasted away towards home. As he closed in on his home town he took a mental scan of the place. Locating the energy signature he as looking for he raced off towards it. The monster in him recognizing his intentions, reared up its head again pushing forth his madness. Broly however, would not be denied and stared right back into the monster and said, "_Fuck off. I want her and no one, not even you are going to stop me."_

* * *

** Rias POV**

Rias sat in the occult research club room located in the old school building, which also served as her home in the human world. Two days ago she had left that massive scar on the Earth with a young girl, who barely alive, with the impression she would never see that young man of power again. However, the next morning, she found him in the last place she expected, school. He was a student at Kuoh Academy. She remembered staring at him dumbstruck and when he attempted to walk away, she grabbed at him like she was desperate. She covered her face in embarrassment at the memory of asking him if they could meet up later in front of dozens of people. Rias then went straight to Sona after that and told her everything and they dug up his school file using Sona's authority as Student Council President. Of course the stupid file told her only his name and that he was the same age as her. There was the interesting fact that he was adopted but, other than that nothing significant. She then remembered that even though he said yes he disappeared and had yet to contact her. Rias threw herself onto a sofa, hugged a pillow to her chest and pouted.

"Stupid jerk!" she muttered.

Rias then felt a strand of her hair being pulled.

"Ouch! Go away Akeno I'm not in the mood"

Another tug.

Whirling around the crimson haired beauty yelled," Akeno I sa-….!"

Akeno wasn't the one behind her. Tall and broad shouldered, stood a very real Broly, looking at Rias with narrowed eyes. Rias laughed nervously as she realized that not only had he heard her but, had understood her words were directed towards him. She continued to stare at him until he raised a single eyebrow. She understood that the gesture translated as: _what?_

"I'm Rias Gremory, a third year like you and a devil as well. You are?"

At this he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow again to which she understood as being: _Seriously?_

His gaze then fell on the school file sprawled on the table, his name clearly written on it as well as a photo to go along with the dossier. She laughed nervously again and gave him an apologetic smile. It was only then that she noticed his clothes all torn and scorched. She immediately rushed towards him.

"What happened to you?!" she exclaimed. She cursed inwardly for not noticing the state he was in earlier. She then began meticulously examining him for wounds but, surprisingly, found none.

"Training," he replied.

"What kind of training requires blowing yourself up?" she scowled. Although, inwardly, she was rather pleased that he had finally spoken, even if he only said a single word.

"How's the girl," he asked almost absent-mindedly.

"Asia? She's recovering fine. Poor thing went through a lot of torment." Rias hesitated but she decided that he had a right to know.

"She was very close to dying. I wasn't able to heal her with my magic. The only way for me to save her was to reincarnate her as one of my servants. She consented of course but, in the process she technically died."

"Reincarnated?" he asked showing interest for the first time in their conversation.

Rias eyes lit up as she found a way to introduce a topic she was _very _eager to discuss with him.

"I can explain but, it's a long topic. Care to sit down?" she said invitingly.

The young man shrugged and proceeded to walk to the nearest chair before suddenly stopping. Rias began to worry as a small frown formed on his lips. Turning to face her, eyes cold and serious he asked, "You got any food here?"

Rias giggled out loud. "Sure follow me."

_A way to man's heart is through his stomach._

Little did the poor young woman realize that her food supply would only be a futile sacrifice to the bottomless pit that is a saiyan's stomach!

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I lied...this is the planet destroying maniac version of Broly. I couldn't help it. Listening to Pantera and RATM makes me write these kinds of scenes. Maybe I should try Bach? Anyways, unlike the usual Broly this Broly actually has people he cares about and his vocabulary isn't limited to "kakarot." Next chapter, I promise, I will introduce the rest of Rias's peerage and _will_ include the battle with Riser. Also, yeah, I'm using all of Brolly's moves from the games so don't go expecting him to shoot lasers from his eyes. As always please review harshly, feel free to give ideas and thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Author's Note: I apologize for the** **late update, strangely enough I'm busier on the weekends than on the weekdays. This is chapter 4 which turned out so big I had to split it into part one and two. Like I said this Chapter deals with the intro of Rias's peerage and the Riser battle. Part one the introduction and part two the battle. Chapter 4 will be the end of the intro arc of the story.**

**P.S Note: It seems the question of Broly's sanity is being brought up quite often. Here's my take on it; the guy has had a crappy life. One day old and he's traumatized by Goku's crying that causes insomnia. Still one day old and he gets stabbed by a knife which leads to further trauma. As a little kid he has to go through the intense emotional episodes of the initial super saiyan transformation, which causes emotional and mental instability. Daddy dearest, then, decides to put on a mind control device on him, which in my unprofessional opinion probably led to brain damage of some kind. Now my Broly has had 14 years of a normal reincarnated life up until his past life comes crashing down on him. So right now he's a little unstable. **

**Disclaimer: DBZ and High School DxD belong to their respective owners. Just having some non-profit fun.**

* * *

Broly stood still as Rias introduced him to what she called her peerage, known to the rest of the school as the occult research club.

"Everyone this is Broly. He just moved here recently and I decided to invite him to join our club."

The other members simply looked on dumbstruck as Rias continued make a background story for him. They all just could not see the tall young man, who was radiating waves of death, as one their own. Rias stood there hoping that Broly would say something; anything that would ease his transition into the club. When he simply continued to glare, she sighed and gave up.

"Anyways this is the club vice-president and my queen Akeno Himejima."

"H-hi. Welcome to our club." she said timidly. She was standing to Rias's side. Akeno was a beautiful girl by any standards. With her long black hair and voluptuous body, s\he and Rias commanded the respect of the female portion of the student body, while the males obeyed their every whim to the point of worship.

Rias tried not to feel annoyed when Broly's gaze lingered on Akeno longer than necessary.

"This is my knight Yuuto Kiba."

The young man pleasantly smiled and offered his greeting politely. Rias beamed at Yuuto. She could always count on him to be the calm one. For the longest time she'd been trying to set up her handsome blonde servant with the right girl for him. Finally, she motioned to the third person in the room with them. It was a short petite girl with doll like features and snow-white hair.

"This is my rook Koneko Toujou."

"H-hello"

"And I'm, of course, president and king. Any questions?" Rias beamed up at the, still scowling young man. Rias, however, quickly lost her smile when she noticed that one of her servants was missing.

"Hang on…where's Asia?" she asked Akeno.

At that moment, the door behind Broly burst open and through them came a young girl with long blonde hair. Panting heavily, she came to a stop right next to Broly.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama. I got lost."

"That's fine. Seeing as how you and Yuuto are in the same year, I will have him escort you around. That's fine with you, isn't it Yuuto?"

"Of course Buchou." The young man said smiling.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," said Asia still trying to catch her breath.

Then noticing Broly for the first time, the small blonde peers up at the scowling saiyan and at her exclamation he looks down at her with a frown. She points up at him and shouts, "Angel of Death-sama!"

" " " Angel of Death-sama?!""" the other three of Rias's servants scream.

Everyone in the room goes quite, staring in horror at Broly who still has his gaze on Asia. Poor Asia, however, is still pointing up at Broly but, her eyes have gotten quite large and tears threaten to gush out. All it takes is for Broly to raise a single eyebrow in question to cause the emotionally overcome girl to drop and crumple to the ground.

"Asia!" shrieks Rias who rushes to the fainted girl's side.

Akeno finally asks the question begging to be asked.

"Umm Rias," she says while quickly stepping back from Broly. "He's not really the Angel of Death-sama, is he?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Rias replied immediately but she ceases all movement for a second. She slowly turns around and asks in a small voice, "You're not, right?"

Speaking for the first time since entering the room Broly replies, "I'm no angel"

The others can't help but notice that he only refuted the angel half. Rias places Asia's arm around her shoulder, intending to lay her down on a sofa but before she even pulls Asia, she begins to levitate and is quickly surrounded by a green energy sphere. Rias glances up at Broly, who stares off into space into space, feigning indifference. She smiles at him and asks, "Can you bring her this way."

Rias leads Broly out of the clubroom and down the hall into her own bedroom. It's designed in an old world fashion. Heavy drapes and dark-wood furniture adorn the room. "Could you place her on the bed, please?" The dark green sphere floats down onto the bed and dissipates, gently depositing the unconscious girl. As Broly turns to leave, he notices a large black t-shirt lying on Rias's dresser. He gives Rias a smirk before walking out the door, leaving the girl, who's face is as red as her hair, in embarrassment.

* * *

**Rias POV**

**The Previous Night**

Rias silently stares, her face a fusion of wonder and horror, as Broly devours an inordinate amount of food in mere seconds. She can't possibly believe a single person is capable of eating such a vast quantity of food yet, the young man in front of her seems no signs of slowing down. She had laid out a feast in order to make an impression of grandeur on him however; he simply sat down and, with great enthusiasm, piled his plate with every dish on the table. The way he calmly consumed everything, suggested this was a norm for him.

_Where is it all going? And it's not like he's taking his time either. He's just throwing food into his mouth and swallowing!_

Rias continued to stare as Broly inhaled the food in front of as if his life depended on it. He paused his onslaught on the food, swallowed, and looked Rias square in the eye.

"Reincarnation," he prompted. Rias had decided to hold off on the conversation until after he was finished eating. Obviously, he had no desire to participate and simply preferred to listen. Rias sighed.

"Like I said it's a long story so this might take awhile."

Broly continued to wolf down his food, clearly fine with the fact that she was going to be talking for lengthy period. She sighed again.

"You probably already know that the world is divided into various factions, what the humans refer to as, mythologies. One of the most powerful of these factions is known as the Three-Power Faction. The three powers consist of the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils."

Rias stopped, wanting to make sure that she wasn't speaking to the wall, and that the gluttonous Broly was paying attention. Filling his plate up with pasta, which had held several pieces of fried chicken not ten seconds ago, Broly grunted, motioning her to continue. She shook her head as she continued.

"The Three Powers were in a state of war for several centuries. The Angels led by the Archangels, the Fallen by the heads of Gregori, and we Devils by the four maous. The war continued to rage but the three sides were pretty much at a stalemate. None of them could gain an upper hand and their numbers were pretty much even. Eventually they decided to hold a grand battle to decide the final victor. Little did they realize that the site of their battle had been claimed; another group, engaged in their own war; the Two Heavenly Dragons."

At this, Broly's left arm suddenly jerked. He scowled for a second at his arm then retuned his attention to his plate filled with rice and curry. The pasta had long since been eaten and a cup of ramen had succeeded it, which, in turn, had been replaced by a foot long sub. She wondered for a moment what had happened to him but, he motioned for her to continue.

"The Two Heavenly Dragons were immensely powerful entities that had warred with each other for millennia. Their titanic battles brought forth the end of many a civilization. So as the two dragons raged against one another the Three Powers decided that, dragons or not they would continue with their own war. They clashed amidst the rampaging dragons, trying to kill everything in their path. Suffice it to say the two dragons weren't too happy at having to share their battle ground. It was swarmed with warriors from all three sides, screaming and killing. In a fit of rage, the two dragons ceased their assault on one another and began to purge their battlefield of the invaders."

Broly was now clearly smirking down at his left arm that was reaching out towards a bowl of plum pudding, his other arm being, engaged with the act of grabbing several sausages.

"The dragons inflicted massive casualties on all three sides and began a rampage. They attacked the territories of each side and left them a burning waste. Realizing their folly a little too late, all three powers joined what little strength they had left and sealed the dragons away. Having their power severely diminished, the three could no longer afford to war, so it came down to a cold war that continues to this day."

"Devils by nature, have an extremely difficult time having children. We can have children that are several centuries apart in age. So the reincarnation method was invented."

At this point Broly had emptied every plate on the rather sizable table. He leaned back and Rias swore she saw small flames burst from his mouth as breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So basically you reincarnate humans to repopulate your dwindling ranks?" he asked.

"No not just humans. We can reincarnate any species we wish, so long as the person consents and the devil has the power to transform the person."

Rias waved her hand at the table and all the dirty dishes on the table disappeared. In their place, a chessboard materialized between Rias and Broly. Rias pointed to the side closer to her, which had pieces on it while the side towards Broly was empty.

"These are cal-…hey! Where are you going?" Rias asked as Broly stood up and began walking away. She seriously hoped this was not going to be a case of dine and dash.

"Change of scenery," he said without bothering to look back.

* * *

They had walked back to the clubroom where Broly stood in front of the balcony doors, gazing outside. It was well into the evening and was raining quite heavily. Broly turned around and looked at Rias as she seated herself on a sofa chair. Broly walked over and slowly laid his powerful frame down on the sofa opposite of her.

"The chess pieces," he said looking up at the ceiling, prompting her to continue.

She waved her hand and the chessboard reappered on the coffee table between the two of them. Broly noticed that several of the pieces were glowing red. The king, the queen, both bishops, one knight and a rook. The remaining rook and knight, along with all the pawns were a metallic grey.

"These are called Evil Pieces. By infusing them with demonic energy, a devil can reincarnate a person by placing them inside of the soul. Afterwards the person is bound to the king as a servant."

"Sixteen pieces. You intend to reincarnate that many people?"

"Not necessarily," said the young woman said, shaking her head. "Each piece has a numerical value. A queen is nine. Rook is five, knights and bishops are three, and pawns are one. The king's value ranges from 1-12 based on its strength. The stronger the person, the stronger the piece must be in order for that person to be reincarnated. More than one of the same piece can be used if the person is significantly strong. Of course, the ability to bind souls to the pieces is solely dependent on the king. Even with a queen, the reincarnation may fail due to lack of power in the king."

[You realize where she's going with this right partner?]

_Yeah._

Broly turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand. He stared so intently at Rias that the young woman blushed. Closing his eyes for a moment, Broly sighed and got up off the couch and walked back over glass door of the balcony. He watched silently as the rain outside pelted the glass. She walked over to stand behind him and Broly sighed again.

He turned around to face her and he immediately drowned in her emerald eyes. The color green was an inherent part of his world. It is what set him apart from all other saiyans, as it represented the physical exertion of his power onto the universe. How often had a world been purged by that green light that had been a prelude to its annihilation? Yet, Rias's emerald was one of soft innocence. He reached out to touch that which he knew he couldn't feel. He used the tips of his fingers to brush strands of hair out of her face and swept them behind her ear.

Pulling back his hand, she caught it in her much smaller one and brought it to her cheek. Closing her eyes she nuzzled his hand with her jaw and he responded by sliding his thumb back and forth in a soft caress. He silently withdrew his hand and looked down at the young women; his eyes a mixture of teal lava and ice.

"No," he whispered.

She looked up him confused and a little fearful at the thought of rejection. He continued to gaze into those emerald pools of eternity. _I am lost._

"I will not allow you to reincarnate me."

Hurt. Rejection. A sense of sudden loss. Eyes moistened as inevitable tears formed from sorrow of having her heart gripped in ice. "Why?" she breathed silently. _Lost. So hopelessly lost._ He bent down and kissed the tears that offended him away

"I will not be chained," he breathed. Yet, he knew it was a declaration too late to be made.

He was bound already. She had taken him when an entire universe had abandoned him. Cruel fate forged him in madness and depravity. The world shaped him as warrior and monster. _He_ twisted himself to destroyer and executioner. Yet, she had seen none of it. When he looked in her eyes, what was reflected was not in his understanding but, it soothed and gave some semblance of peace.

"Even if I said yes, by your own logic you are not capable of reincarnating me. You lack the strength."

He then let go of her. Her warmth leaving him allowed ice to pool back inside. Teal eyes, once more fierce and cold, left her face as he turned. Opening the glass doors, his feet left the ground and he glided into the hard cold rain. Ascending sky-wards he heard a soft whisper in the relentless downpour.

"Don't go."

He turned to see crimson hair drenched in water giving the illusion of a cascade of blood pooling over her. Somewhere in the cold depths of the saiyan, a dry shriveled up heart began to beat. Slowly lowering himself to the railing of the balcony, hesitantly he held out a hand in silent invitation. She took it and Broly wrapped an arm around her and took off towards his home. In a slow ascent, Broly took off towards the clouds and continued right all the way through them.

Once they were beyond the swirling grey mass, he exposed them to the cold air of the world tainted with moonlight. They both shivered visibly as the frigid air encased them. He could have warmed them up, either using his ki or dragon natured powers but, he selfishly kept them exposed to the chill knowing that she would tighten her embrace on him for his deceitful warmth. He flew over the clouds until he was directly above his home, at which point he fell right back into the wet torrent. Setting them down on his own balcony, he looked at her as she still had her arms tightly woven around him and face deeply buried into his soaking shirt. Taking his hand and bringing it to her neck, he began a slow massage. Breaking her face away from his chest, she looked up and, before he could stop her, locked her lips to his.

Instincts raged, brutal, and _very_ saiyan, he immediately deepened the kiss. In response, her arms went from his wait to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into her. His hands slid down her face and spanned her hips. She broke their fierce struggle and gasped in pain when he slammed her against the glass sliding door leading into his home. Taking advantage of her stunned state, he lifted her to his eye level and attacked her throat. Gasping at his kisses and the nipping of his teeth on her skin, she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hand in his dripping hair. Trailing his mouth lower and lower, he arrived to her collar where he tore at the obstructive fabric with teeth, tearing it away. As he lowered his head to the initial swell of her breasts her hands dug further into his hair and she lowered her head to take in the scent of him.

The ever-increasing assault of raindrops on his back brought Broly out of his haze and he ceased his surge of kisses. Resting his forehead on the hollow of her throat, he slowly breathed in and out. Then, trailing his nose up he neck, onto her jaw and to her ear he whispered, "We're going to get sick."

Bringing her head down, she nodded into his shoulder. Still holding her at the waist and her legs still around his waist, he opened the door and entered his place. Grabbing a fresh towel he kept at the door, so that he could wipe himself of sweat after training, he lowered her and began drying her off. Realizing that it would do little as her clothing was drenched he said, "You can grab some of my clothes from my room." He pointed to the door that led to his private quarters.

"What about you? You're still soaking wet."

He simply smirked as he powered up slightly and his aura flared; drying him off instantly. She stalked off toward his room muttering, "Showoff" but, he noticed that she had a small smile on her lips.

[Well you brought her home with you, now what?]

_Nothing. It's too much to give into temptation now._

Broly stared at the T.V in the living room and caught note of his reflection. The hulking behemoth was staring back at him with his maniacal smile and his eyes void of pupils. "So what now?"

He turned to see Rias and quickly noted that she wasn't wearing anything except one of his black t-shirts.

[What was that you said about temptation?]

Broly cursed inwardly as he took Rias by the arm and led her back into his bedroom. "Now we go to bed." Rias's eyes went wide and her face turned so red that Broly practically anticipated steam coming out of her ears. Broly chuckled as he watched her reaction.

"No need to worry. I plan on sending you back just the way you are."

He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her silently to his bed. After seating her, he went to his drawer and rummaged for something to sleep in. His clothes were still a mess from his trip into space as well as his rampage on the sky continent. Heading to the bathroom to change he saw Rias make her self comfortable and place the covers over herself. Once in the bathroom, Broly stripped and looked at himself in the mirror. Ever since he regained his memory, he marveled at how whole his body looked without numerous scars marring it. He quickly threw on grey sweat pants and went shirtless back into his room.

Turning the lights off, he glided to his bed, lifted the covers, and eased himself onto the mattress. Rias scooted over and once he had settled in, she plopped her head onto his arm using it as pillow. Broly draped his arm over Rias and bent his head down to press his lips to the top of her head. She rubbed her head against him in reminiscence of a cat and smiled herself into sleep.

* * *

**Rias POV**

**One week after Broly Joined the Occult Research Club**

Rias sat in the clubroom staring out of the window and admiring the hues of the sky as the sun dipped under the horizon. The last week had been one of the most relaxing weeks of her life. It had also had been a week for surprising events. The most extreme of them was the revelation, through a series of absurdly outlandish events, was the revelation that Broly was the Sekiryuutei! It was the bizarre moment of her life when Broly had introduced her to the Welsh Dragon. She was baffled at the discovery that the ancient enemy of her people was an amiable and laid-back dragon!

_No wonder my boyfriend is so secretive. If word got out, every major faction would put a price on his head and hunt him down. Hmm…is he my boyfriend? It's not like he asked me out…lovers maybe?_

Rias's relationship had changed drastically after that night. She now slept over nightly at his place though she had not managed to make it any further than the first night, but he began conversing with her rather than just giving simple sentences and using body language. Of course, he made it clear that there would be no public display of affection. In fact, it seemed almost like nothing had changed for him. She had practically begged him to join the Occult Research Club. He had only yielded after she had pointed out that school rules required to join a club and that he would be forced to masquerade as a human in front of the humans of another club.

On that front, however, there had been significant improvement. Was he openly conversing with her peerage and cracking jokes? No. However, he was showing up daily and was interacting with the others. He seemed to have formed a bond with Yuuto and, miraculously, even took Yuuto training with him. Koneko seemed to have come to a mutual understanding with him, as they seem to have bonded over their shared liking of sweets. Asia, on the other hand, treated him with reverence that bordered on worship. _And then there's Akeno. _Rias sighed as the only annoyance within this week crept into her thoughts.

Akeno and Rias have been best friends for years and often talked to each other about their most inner-personal feelings. Yet, never had Rias imagined that they would be competing for the affections of the same man. After she had gotten over the initial scare of "Angel of Death-sama", Akeno took an immediate liking to the gorgeous Sekiryuutei. Not that she could blame her. Practically every woman drooled at the sight of him but, Akeno had gone on an aggressive campaign of seduction since her discovering her new-found affections. She flirted with him at every chance she got and once, to Rias's great horror, found him flirting back.

_Well it's not you claimed him or anything plus, what can you expect from a man so stereotypically male._

By now, the sun had set and the night had silently pushed day onto the other side of the world. Yuuto and Broly were still out training and would not be back for another two hours as they had only left about an hour earlier. Asia and Koneko would be together probably making sweets. As for Akeno, she would probably be doing something to satisfy her S personality. However, just then, the clubroom door opened, revealing the three girls, whom she was just thinking of; leaving her previous assumptions false.

They slowly approached and Akeno motioned towards the door they just entered through,

"We have guests Buchou."

Rias stared wide-eyed as a crimsoned haired man, nearly identical to her entered, followed by a silver hair maid and a blonde young man with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note: A few things need to be said here; 1) I suck at romance scenes so I apologize for the awkwardness if any you felt it. 2) Several of you have asked for a harem. After much deliberation( Not really) I've come to the conclusion Broly isn't the type of person to fall in love with numerous women. However, he is the type to _make_ love to numerous women. The romance will stay between Rias and Broly but, he isn't exactly to keen on the idea of being tied down. Stick around cuz part two is uploaded. As always review, share and enjoy. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 has alot more dialogue then the previous chapters so I apologize if this seems different from my usual style of writing. This will be battle with Riser and also lead up to the next arc.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm just having non-profit fun.**

**WARNING!: THE BATTLE WITH RISER IS RALLY BRUTAL AND GRAPHIC. IF YOU'VE GOT A WEAK STOMACH THEN SKIP THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS!**

* * *

**Rias POV**

"Rias-sama, please be reasonable. At least return with us so that we may discuss this properly with your parents and Riser-sama's parents," asks Grayfia.

"There is nothing to be discussed Grayfia! I refuse to marry this man and I will return to the Underworld when I see fit!" said the young woman stubbornly.

"Oh come on Rias! Can't you see how beneficial this marriage is to both our families?" Riser exclaimed.

In truth, Riser couldn't care less about that. He loved surrounding himself with beautiful women and Rias Gremory was at the center of every young man's fantasy in the Underworld. This was all about her, not his damned family. Of course, he would never say that aloud, not with her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer sitting right next to him. Sirzechs himself was smiling absentmindedly, not wanting to do anything with a conversation involving his beloved sister and the word "marriage".

Akeno, Asia, and Koneko all stood off to the side, silently observing and fervently praying to the red haired man on the couch, that the boys would not return from training any time soon. While Kiba would handle the situation with tact, their newly joined member would walk in with a scowl. The scowl would only deepen on seeing the uninvited guests and Riser would demand to know the identity of the attractive young man. Broly would see this as a challenge and then the two would proceed to turn the school into a pile of rubble. Upon hearing their prayers, the maou turned to look at the trio and gave a look of utmost curiosity.

Turning back to his sister, Sirzechs said, "Rias let's go back home. If you have a legitimate reason then maybe we can work something out."

"I do have a legitimate reason!" Rias exclaimed standing up suddenly.

"Oh? And what would that be?' her brother asked pleasantly.

Rias turned bright red and she mumbled something unintelligible to the others in the room. Sirzechs blinked a few times and chuckled. "You're going to have to speak up," he laughed.

"I-I have a boyfriend!" she blurted.

" " " " " " !""""""

Riser shot to his feet and was about to protest but, he fell silent as he felt the air in the room get oppressively suffocating. Lucifer's successor had also risen and he was excluding a terrifying crimson aura. A cold, humorless smile adorned his lips and a dangerous glint in his eye was apparent.

"What are you saying Ria-tan? You do not have a boyfriend." He made it a statement. Daring her to defy him. Unfortunately for him, Rias did just that. "I do too you stupid Onii-sama," she exclaimed, reverting to a child arguing with her elder sibling. "We've even k-kissed."

Sirzechs aura flared and a vein began throbbing violently on his forehead. "You are too young to have boyfriend," the Crimson Lucifer said through clenched teeth.

"Stupid Onii-sama! You are planning on giving me away to this jerk!"

Sirzechs finally lost control, his aura struck out shattering the windows and cracking the walls. "The hell I am! I was going to atomize this dick the day before your wedding!"

"Eh!?" Riser stared up in horror as Sirzechs clamped a hand over his mouth in realization of just having revealed his plans.

"Really?!" Rias beamed up at her loder brother with stars in her eyes.

"There will be no atomizing," Grayfia declared, staring sternly at Sirzechs'

There was a flash of silver as Grayfia stood up. Her maid uniform had transformed into an elegant yet simple business attire. Sirzechs' aura went from wild and fluctuating to non-existent in record time. He realized that Grayfia had gone from I-am-your-maid mode to I-am-your-wife-and-I-can-kick-your-ass mode.

"What there will be is an introduction of this so-called boyfriend," she announced.

"Yes," Sirzechs agreed. "I will punish this fiend!"

"_You_ will return to the underworld and continue to run your government! You weren't even supposed to be here. I just brought you along to shut up your ceaseless whining!"

Sirzechs began to complain but, a single look from Grayfia quickly silenced him. The maou, who moments before was radiating power madly, was now sinking into the magic circle in his feet, retreating from his wife's wrath. Once Sirzechs had completely disappeared, Grayfia turned back to Rias.

"Now since Riser _is_ your fiancé, he will accompany us to meet this boyfriend of yours. I will determine if he is suitable material."

Her tone leaving no room for argument, Rias simply nodded at her Onee-sama and began drawing a magic circle that would teleport them to the location of Broly.

* * *

**A Tropical Island somewhere in the Indian Ocean.**

Ducking and weaving, Broly searched through his play-list trying to find a song to fit his current mood. Flashes of silver in his peripheral vision were more than enough for his saiyan instincts to predict the trajectory of the sword attempting to cleave his head. He frowned as he realized the song he was looking for was not available to him since he forgot to sync his phone with his computer after downloading the song. With a sigh, he placed his phone on random shuffle as he pocketed it. He stuck his index finger out, halting the silver blade as it bounced off his finger.

Glancing up he, noticed Kiba smirking as if he had achieved some form of accomplishment. Raising an eyebrow, Broly said, "Don't get cocky". He flicked his wrist and sent a wall of ki that pushed Kiba back several feet. "I was only stopping you from cutting my headphones".

Kiba, still smirking, launched himself Broly, sword in hand, to reinitiate his assault. Broly stomped on the ground, shattering the Earth below and causing a tremor that ripped apart the surrounding area. Kiba lost his footing and had to jump from rock to rock as he made his way back to stable ground. He barely had time dodge as Broly made a swipe for his head but he had failed to notice a knee being brought up and by the he did, it was being driven deep into his abdomen. Kiba crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach and vomiting blood.

_Whoops_

Realizing that he had pulverized a few internal organs, Broly decided that it was time to return home. Luckily the annoying little blonde girl could heal any injury shy of death, or else Kiba would have died several times this week. Though somewhat hesitant at first, Broly took great joy in training the swordsman. Even though he held back the vast majority of his power and struck with slow exaggerated movements, he was still beyond the boy completely. Yet, Kiba had been able to spar with him for several hours at a time and even was capable of dodging him. His speed was tremendous, even by the super saiyan's standards and his technique was flawless. However, he lacked power and the durability for a long drawn out battle.

However, unlike the others, he had deep-seated anger within him, one that Broly recognized as a mission of revenge. How often had Broly seen those same eyes aimed at him as people came looking for vengeance at having lost someone to him?

Broly's head slowly turned as he sensed several energy signatures appear on the remote island he used to train Kiba. Four of them, he recognized, as the females of the Occult Research Club. The other two he did not recognize at all. One of them held a great deal of vitality that, Broly was shocked to discover surpassed his own. The other was easily the strongest power that Broly had encountered so far in this world.

[What am I? Chopped liver? There is no way that power could kick my ass!]

_That's because in your current situation you don't have an ass._

[Hey! Totally uncalled for.]

_You're right Ddraig I apologize. After all your just one big ass._

[Oh ho! A war of words is it? In that case, yo mo-woah! Hottie on your three my brotha!]

Broly looked to his right and, indeed, there stood a very beautiful silver-haired young woman, dressed for business. She was undoubtedly the power he had felt, though he felt that Ddraig was right. The Welsh Dragon, if he was embodied, would easily take this woman. It made Broly realize that Ddraig was actually quite powerful in his own right. The woman approached, followed by a young man, who was the source of great life energy, and the four girls. Rias, who was behind the two strangers, was frantically trying to signal something to him but, he felt that it was too bothersome to interpret, so he simply ignored her.

* * *

**Rias POV**

Rias had been panicking for the last past five minutes, imagining what would happen once they met up with Broly. Scenarios of mass destruction playing through her head and she was expecting either Grayfia or Broly ending up dead. However, there was some small comfort, that in every vivid fantasy, Riser ended up an unfortunate casualty. She tried to signal to Broly to not start anything and behave himself but the stupid jerk looked away and pretended to ignore her.

As they drew closer, Rias realized that Broly was wearing nothing but white cargo pants. He was barefoot and shirtless. She could not help but stare at his well-defined and smoothly toned muscles. He was big but not beefy. In fact, he was more lean than big. He reminded her of a swift and lithe predator rather than some hulking beast. The smile that had formed on her lips instantly disappeared however, she noticed Akeno was having the same track of thoughts she was just having and then quickly she became horrified when she turned her head to see that her Onee-sama also had a very hungry look in her eye.

Broly however looked past all of them and stared at Asia who, upon meeting his gaze turned a deep shade of red. He jerked his head to the side, motioning her attention to behind him. When she saw that Kiba was lying unconscious on the ground, she immediately rushed over to heal him.

Asia's sudden departure broke Grayfia out of her daze and she cleared her throat and looked at Rias. "Is this the young man in question?"

"That's right. This guy is my boyfriend."

Rias said while glowing bright red and trying to avoid Broly's glare.

"I see. Does _this guy_ have a name?"

"Uhm…his name is Broly."

At this point Broly had enough and started to walk away. Riser, who had been holding himself in check this whole time, finally exploded.

"Hey you stupid son of a bitch! We're talking about you!"

At this Broly stopped and glared over his shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck who the hell you are. Rias is mine! And I'll be damned if I let you take her."

"Like hell I'm yours Riser!"

"Shut up Rias! I've been waiting for this marriage too damn long. In fact I've got a great idea. I'll fight this idiot and if I win you have to marry me immediately. If he wins the wedding's called off and you won't ever have to hear from me again. How about it?"

"Deal!"

It was Grayfia who pointed out an obvious flaw in their agreement.

"You both seem to have forgotten to ask Broly-kun's opinion on this matter."

They both looked over at the completely uninterested young man who was moments away from taking his leave. Realizing that even if he left they would find someway to track him down he said, "What's in it for me if I fight? It's not like I have anything to gain."

Rias felt her heart shatter at the cold words but, somewhere deep down she realized that she knew his true nature was predatory. There were two reasons for him to take on a hunt, the thrill of the pursuit and the spoils of the kill. If neither is present, he will end the chase and find prey that is more suitable.

Riser had thought for a moment on how to entice his rival into battle and he decided that he would have to lay an impossible to resist bait. He smiled at the idea he just had and besides, in the off chance he loses, he wanted to make sure he could jeopardize Rias's relationship with him.

"I'll offer you my greatest treasure."

At this Broly turned around completely and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you my servants. Fifteen beautiful girls that will belong to you. You can do whatever you want with them, whenever."

Broly simply smirked.

* * *

**Two Days Later; The Underworld **

_Bum-dum-dum_

_Bum-dum-dum_

Arms folded behind his head, eyes sealed in relaxation and feet parallel to the rest of his body; Broly floated in air as he drowned himself in music. It was his habit when he felt like ignoring the world. He loved the void of emptiness that flooded his mind. Breathing deep, he heard a knock on the door and someone silently entered. It was the silvered woman. She explained that she would be "refereeing" the match and that each participant could choose to appear anywhere on the field that would serve as the battleground. Conjuring a holographic image, she asked him to choose the place he wished to start off the matchfrom. Still floating, he closely examined the map and located which place would have the desired effect he wanted.

Years of slaughter and massacres had taught him that true battle was conducted within the minds and that the fight itself was just a projection of the mental state. Break or be broken was the creed of war. After silver hair left, he returned to initial position and cranked the music up to the max.

[Out of curiosity, why did you agree to this? You could have just annihilated that walking piece of fried chicken from the get go.]

_Walking piece of fried chicken?_

[Weren't paying attention to this morning were you?]

Broly's flashbacked to this morning where he had met Rias's and Riser's families. There had been a contract signing this morning to make the battle between him and the idiot a finality. Apparently if anyone broke the contract after signing, the guilty party would have their soul, magically, incinerated. As such, there were some last minute adjustments made to the contract and a lot of "Are you sure" being thrown around. The place and type of battle had been decided and both families had made it clear that there would be no 'to the death' battles, even with both participants voiced there complaints.

_No…I fail to see how fried chicken fits into this morning._

[The boy is from the Phenex family. They have the powers of the legendary phoenix.]

_You mean the whole fire and reborn from ashes thing?_

[Pretty much. Accept it isn't so much as being reborn as it being high speed regeneration. Blow off his head and it'll grow back in a few seconds.]

_So I can't kill him, huh?_

[Not unless you reduce him to atoms and besides, the contract forbids killing]

_Can I hurt him?_

[Yup.]

_Room enough for me to work then._

[I guess but back to my main question. Why didn't you blast him when you had the chance? Moment of weakness or did you want to prove yourself to the girl you love?]

_Pfft. As if either of those is possible. And I don't love her. I realized something after that first night. It isn't love. I'm an eighteen-year old walking mess of raging hormones. I'm going to go on a rampage Ddraig. A very different rampage from my old self but, a rampage nonetheless. I'm going to enjoy my life as much as possible. And I think it's time we announced ourselves to the rest of the world._

[Well it's about damn time. People should fear us! In stead we're involved with a love triangle that doesn't seem to have any love in it.]

Broly saw a message blare across the screen he was floating in front of and he glided down to the ground. Both, super saiyan and heavenly dragon, walked out of the room, planning to create a world of flames.

* * *

The entire stadium, which seated tens of thousands, was filled with devils from all around the Underworld. They had all gathered to watch the battle for the hand of Rias Gremory. The younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer and the heir of the Gremory clan was adored as an idol and celebrity. The fact that she had two young men fighting over alone was a testament to her immense popularity. Everyone knew of Riser Phenex, the second son of the House of Phenex, and his engagement to Rias Gremory. However, a few days ago, rumors began flooding amongst the devils that, Rias Gremory had gotten herself a lover. This lover of hers was the main topic of gossip and the rumors about him ran crazy. Some said he was a lord from amongst the seventy-two pillars. Others said he was not even a devil. A few went as far as to say he was some forgotten divinity of a long lost civilization.

They all went silent as the center of the stadium burst into light, setting the artificial space that would serve as the battle ground. The stage was set; a beautiful scenery of nature would be the site of carnage and war. A clearing of grass and trees centered on a sparkling lake, overall, it must have been a square mile. This site was being broadcasted around the underworld to those who could not come, as well to other factions around the world; a pure testament to the political and financial powers of the Phenex and Gremory clans.

A silver haired woman appeared on the screens floating above the artificial space and the audience roared to life as they recognized Lucifer's Queen. Announcing the names of the contestants, the Strongest-Queen gave the rules and stipulations of the match. With that she proclaimed the start of the match and disappeared. The audience held their breaths, waiting for the combatants to appear.

A magic circle appeared, bearing the emblem of the Phenex clan and the crowd cheered wildly as Riser Phenex made his appearance amidst a torrent of flames. They now awaited for the arrival of the enigma that was the lover of the princess of the Gremory. Nothing happened, and after several moments, some began to wonder if he had run in fear of facing the immortal phoenix. After all the anticipation, the denial of the revelation of his identity left the crowd jeering and on the verge of frenzy. Just as the crowd was about to approach its last strand of patience, they all quickly fell into silence.

In the blink of an eye the water in the lake had been dyed an iridescent green and was humming with power. Then, with the sound of charging energy, the light retreated to the center of the lake and submerged into its depth. Riser Phenex, upon noticing the illumination of the lake, made his way to its edge. The light was no longer visible but, everyone staring into that lake could feel something coming. A moment passed, then another. In silence, the audience sat on the edge of their seat, awaiting for the entrance of a definite power.

The lake exploded and all the water surged upward in a reversed cascade of white foam with an all too obvious silhouette visible wthin. Much too slowly for the audience's liking, gravity exerted its power in its domain and the water rescinded back into its earthy container. The crowd gasped as the silhouette became a figure and the figure a man. The gasp was followed by high-pitched, shrill screaming by the entirety of the female onlookers. A beautiful blonde man, bathed in golden light with green hues was made visible, his aura oscillating around him wildly.

_He's an angel! _The female population exclaimed dreamily.

_He's an angel?_ The male population asked incredulously.

The females got out of their seats, their eyes beaming with joy at the realization that their idol had fallen into a forbidden relationship with a member of the ancient enemy of their race. The men were more than peeved of having lost _their_ idol to _their_ enemy. However, some of the men were not entirely convinced that this man was an angel. For one, where was his halo and wings? Not to mention that was the single angriest angel they had ever seen.

Indeed the young man was wearing a dark scowl on his face as if someone had been stupid enough to prod him with a stick. Those who noted his apparent aggression were now suddenly wondering whether the young devil gazing up at the beautiful man even stood a chance. Then warrior in the sky let out a yell and his power exploded in the artificial sky. The audience also screamed along with him. The men, in terror, because they could feel his tremendous strength through the artificial space and the women, in delight, because his increase in power caused his shirt to be ripped to shreds, revealing a body reminiscent of some Greek Adonis.

With another yell, the warrior, shot down from the sky like a meteor towards his opponent below. Riser threw out a pillar of fire to no avail, as the warrior simply tore through it and there was the sickening crunch of cartilage being smashed as the warrior's bicep made contact with Riser's face. Not slowing down even after making contact, the warrior carried Riser, as he stuck to the crook of his arm, and crashed him tree to tree, eventually throwing him with such force that Riser went flying into the sky. In an unbelievable burst of speed, the warrior caught up to Riser, who was still being sent flying and caught him by the shoulders. Then flipping them both upside down in the air, the warrior kicked Riser with such force he was sent flying back towards the lake. With another burst of speed the warrior again caught him, except this time by the head and continued to fly over the lake. Lowering his hand, the warrior split the lake in a straight line using the young devil's head and sent him crashing onto the shore.

Shooting straight up the warrior flipped himself around and shot a green blast of energy down at the broken body, which was then consumed in a green fiery explosion.

The audience stared in horror at what they were witnessing. Riser Phenex, one of the most promising young devils of his generation, was being picked apart as if he was some nobody off the streets. They all stared as the warrior floated in midair, looking down at the fire and smoke that rose into the fake sky.

They see movement within the flames that suddenly change color to a golden yellow. The flames rise, attempting to consume the warrior, but he simply swats the flames away. The audience looks at the young devil, his clothes torn and singed and his body covered wounds and cuts. Yet, the wounds quickly fade and the cuts heal. Save for his clothes, Riser Phenex appears unharmed. The audience cheers at the battle taking place, an unsaid command to continue.

Riser yells and wings of fire erupt from his back. He shoots of in pursuit of his opponent who has ascended even higher. However, as Riser climbs higher, the entire area of the artificial space turns an iridescent green just as the lake had prior to the warrior's entrance. The light quickly retracts and disappears into the warrior's hand as he hurls it toward the devil. Riser stops in horror as the green void of power rapidly approaches him. The audience watches with awe as, what they perceive the end of the match, makes contact with young man fighting for his fiancé. However, they are deceived, as the bulging mass of green energy stops a hairs breadth away from the devils body. They watch in amazed terror as the quivering young devil fearfully glances at what should have been his end.

The warrior smiles a cruel smile and the power accelerates downward and into the lake. A green light shatters across the field and screams can be heard from the audience, as creation is unmade. The artificial stage becomes distorted, the paling that keeps the spectators protected threatens to fail and take several lives with it. The stadium is shaken, whether by the stampeding masses or the power that is churning the world, none can tell. The light lifts and the retreating spectators turn to look back. They see that space has been twisted and the false dimension that is crumbling.

The warrior looks down with savage delight at the brutality taken place. The young challenger lies bare and face down in the crater that bulges and deepens due to the rupture in the fabric of space. Lying on the black field, the devil is saved by his unique heritage, limbs that were torn and sinew that was incinerated is slowly regenerating. The youth, stripped of his bearings slowly attempts to get up, but his newly worn flesh is weak and unable to properly abide him. He looks up and sees a monster before him, cold death dancing in a metallic teal domain.

The audience watches, adrenaline forcing them to stay on their feet, where as fear would have them flee. The monster stands tall and fierce and from its back and left arm an eldritch light, crimson and cold pours out. The harsh radiance, cools and forms a gauntlet of scale and woven chain. On its back, the monster now has six wings, bloody and bone-dry. The youth is on the verge of tears as the power emanating from the monster is unmistakably of that creature that boasts unimagined wisdom and unrivaled savagery; dragon! They all feel it. That violent ripple of power that permeates through space torn asunder. The eldest among them recognize and pale beneath. Knowing, from days old and scarred with fire. They whisper his title and from them it is spread like disease, unwanted yet, undying.

The dragon stares down at the cowering youth as it vainly attempts to crawl away. They all watch, as the dragon kicks at its cowering prey viciously. Picking it up by the scruff of its neck, the dragon proceeds to drive mailed fist into its prey's spine. The whimpering creature screams in agony. Again and Again. The dragon sadistically pounds at the back of its prey. Clawed hand ripping at tender flesh. The dragon ceases, simply holding the crying creature in its death grip. The dragon begins its assault again; the delay given so that damage may be reversed by the creatures inherited blood and inflicted a new.

Pain no longer bearable, the pitiable creature's mind is broken. It no longer even screams. The dragon realizing its goal achieved, throws the broken creature to the ground and ascends to the bound and false sky. The dragon bellows at the world to watch its power. They know what the dragon intends, but they also know it will not happen. Contract bound, the boy's life is spared, but will theirs be? It raises its palm above and lightning is called forth. Crimson and wild it dances and gathers at the center of scale covered palm. Power is formed; pure and dragon. It expands and grows until it dwarfs the dragon. Lightning still arcing over the sphere of power, it is thrown at the ground which has already been destroyed once, now, the colossal power in twisting and pressing all of it into oblivion.

Four figures jump forth, recognized to the devils as their lords. Raising their hands they contain the power and push it deeper in to the false world. As the power erupts, the contract signed evacuates both combatants from the failing and doomed dimension. It collapses on it self, leaving a black and empty void for the world to gaze into and ponder; cruel and unusually powerful, Sekiryuutei has reemerged. The question they ask themselves, what of the white one?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah...that was really brutal and as I re-read for mistakes I actually felt really disturbed about it and I'm the damn author who wrote it! I thought maybe I should take that part out but, I felt that once written it should stay there. Although, I don't think I'll ever write something that inhumane again. On another lighter note that last attack used by Broly was in tribute to Kid Buu's Planet Burst, though obviously a million times weaker. Thus ends the first arc of my story. The next arc will deal with the world dealing with the revelation of a super powerful new Sekiryuutei and the turning point of Broly's relationship with Rias in the face of his display of violent cruelty. Somehow I'm expecting alot of reviews but that's your right and I encourage it. So please do review, share ideas and I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**

**P.S Note: In part one of chapter four I realize the Rias's discovery of Broly as the sekiryuutei leaves a plot hole but don't worry. Once the story progresses further I'm going to take that whole week within the story that was skipped over and write humorous short stories about it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delayed update, I fell sick this week so got very little done. This chapter is very different from the other chapters. I've never written something like this actually and only wrote it on the advice of a really good friend. This chapter begins with the setting of the next storyline and explores Rias's And Broly's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All ideas, characters and names belong to their respective owners. Im having my non-profit fun**

* * *

Music blared out of a pair of headphones wrapped around Broly's neck. He was walking back to his building after just buying the headphones from the mall. He had been waiting for this pair to come into the market for quite some time and upon purchasing them, he immediately put them to use. The quality of the sound produced by them was far superior to any other product on the market. Rocking his head to the music, he turned the corner to the street his building was located. Suddenly a man jumped out from behind a telephone pole.

"Muhahaha! I have been wai…arrgggh!"

The man never got to finish his sentence because Broly had sent a ki blast at him, instantly disintegrating him. Not even bothering to look back, Broly simply continued walking and entered his building. Still rocking his head at the music he entered the elevator and punched in his floor.

[These attempts on your life are really sad. You'd think that if people were serious about killing you they'd send someone who'd last longer than three seconds.]

Broly simply shrugged and pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate. He unlocked it and read the text message displayed on the screen.

'**Your father and I are going to Okinawa for his company's annual picnic for the next few days. Try not to get into too much trouble and it'd be real sweet of you to grab our mail so the mailbox doesn't pile up. Luv mom.'**

[What?! They ditched us again this year!]

Broly had gone with his parents on that trip every year up until he was thirteen, when, upon returning to their hotel room, found his parents being _very _intimate. A shudder going down his spine, Broly suppressed the memory quickly. The Welsh Dragon would be thankful for not having that one experience shared with him. Exiting the elevator, Broly was scrolling through a newly downloaded album when a door down the hall opened up and an elderly woman walked out.

"Excuse me, young m…!"

In a flash of green light, the old woman let out a deep, inhuman scream, and exploded into a pile of ashes.

[How'd you know so quick that old lady was an assassin?]

…_I didn't…I just attacked on instinct…_

[…..]

[And if the old lady had happened to be just that…?]

_Oh well. _The super saiyan shrugged.

Walking up to his door, Broly unlocked it and swung the door open and simply stood at the threshold, staring at what was _supposed _be his room. Instead, he was gazing into the interior of the foyer of a mansion. Two massive staircases spiraled to a landing above which had another staircase leading straight up. Above that staircase, on the wall, was a colossal painting of a crimson western dragon, bathing the world in its crimson light.

[I never get tired of seeing me.]

With a sigh, Broly entered his new mansion, floated up to the landing, and glided up the second flight of stairs. Upon reaching the third story, he immediately scanned for Rias, who he knew would be somewhere on the newest addition to the building. He sighed again at the memory of the day after he defeated Riser. Rias had decided to move in with him, which he wasn't so opposed to at the time. What he did oppose to was when she asked if she could redecorate his flat. He adamantly refused but, when she turned those damn emerald green eyes on him repeatedly, he caved. However, she didn't redecorate. Hell, she didn't even remodel. What she did do was destroy his flat and create a pocket dimension in its place several times the size of the apartment building. Over the course of the week workers from the Gremory family had come and to consistently build and build the empty space into a mansion in gothic style.

Entering into the room where Rias was located, he noticed that it was being built into a game room and that one side of the room did not have a wall and opened up into an endless white expanse of space. Rias stood in the center of the comotion, directing her workers on how she wanted things to be set up. When all the workers stopped and stared with open surprise in their eyes, Rias turned to see what had shocked them. What she saw was a super saiyan who didn't bother to hide his dangerously increasing temper. Laughing at his expression, she threw her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him. When his eyes narrowed, she laughed louder.

"So what do you think?" She asked, knowing all too well what he thought.

Broly felt a tick in jaw as he tried to repress the urge to blast her workers as an answer to her question.

"How much longer?" He growled.

"The third floor will be done once this room is completed, which should be in about half an hour. The fourth and sixth floors just finished as you left this morning and the fifth floor should be completed by sometime tonight."

Broly blinked once, then a second time as he processed the information.

_Fourth? Fifth? Sixth?!_

"And just why are six floors necessary?"

"Well, the first floor is where the dining room, the kitchen and the sitting room is located. Along with the traditional Japanese garden and koi pond of course as well as a fully operational spa and hot spring resort."

"Why do you need a koi pond," asked the very irked young saiyan.

"For mental relaxation and ease of meditation," she responded in all seriousness.

"The second floor will be the servants' quarters and where they will reside when not on duty. The third floor will include the game room, the library, the indoor theater, and the conference room for when we have guests over. On that note my family is planning to come pay a visit sometime tomorrow morning."

Broly groaned but, Rias ignored him and continued her description of the mansion being built.

"The fourth floor will hold the guest rooms as well as a bar and grill for their comfort and entertainment. The fifth floor will hold rooms for my peerage and any other permanent residents or frequent visitors, like our families."

"Hold on, your entire peerage is coming here? I never agreed to let other people move in with me! I mean servants are acceptable because I don't see either of us cleaning this gigantic place by ourselves."

"B-but, I can't be separated from my cute servants!" She looked up at him those damn eyes again.

_No! I will not be swayed! I am the Saiyan of Legend! The strongest Seikiryuutei to ever exist! This little girl will not rule me!_

Broly looked down and reflected her emerald eyes in his cold, metallic teal ones. Letting her know, that he was unwavering in his resolve and that she would have to give up. Tears began to form, creating pools of emerald light and panic ensued in him.

_Nonononono! No tears! That's cheating! I don't know how to cry!_

Ignoring Ddraig's howling laughter, Broly reached down and cupped her face with both hands.

"Fine," he said and before Rias could express her joy, he bent down and kissed the unshed tears away. As he raised his head, he sent a death glare over her shoulder to the workers who were watching the episode, taking place between the two lovers. They quickly turned back to their work with renewed vigor.

Rias herself was in a slight daze, having not expected the display of affection from him and one so tender at that. Leading her out of the unfinished room, Broly placed his arm around her waist and drew her towards him. Walking in no particular direction he asked, "So where has my room been relocated to this time?"

"W-we live on the sixth floor."

"We?"

Broly chuckled as she turned bright red. He kept walking while holding on to her until they reached an elevator. Broly pushed the elevator button, glanced down at her, and noticed her peeking down at the floor instead of staring mesmerized by his face as she usually does. The elevator doors opened and they slid inside. He pushed the button for the elevator doors to close, isolating the two of them off from the rest of the mansion. Spinning her around he caught her so that her back was against him, He brought one hand up, slowly wrapping it around her throat and whispered in her ear, "You're hiding something from me." He could practically feel the blood rush up her neck to her cheeks.

"N-no I'm n-not."

He bit her ear and at the soft moan she let loose, his every predatory instinct kicked in. Tracing his lips down her neck he murmured against her skin, "Hmm…yes…you are."

Indulging himself, he swirled his tongue on her soft creamy skin before biting down hard. This time she moaned louder and brought her hand up to wrap it around his neck. Broly broke off his aggressive kiss and straightened. Turning, he punched in the glowing number six but, when his hand rescinded, he noticed below the button labeled one, there was another labeled "B".

"What's the basement for?"

Rather than getting an answer, Rias looked up at him with surprise and anger on her face at his sudden ceasing of his affections. Broly raised an eyebrow and simply said, "What? You can't wait till we're in the bedroom or are you telling me you actually want to do it in an elevator?"

At his words, Rias turned the same shade of color as her hair and immediately broke eye contact with him. Laughing, Broly pulled Rias towards him and hugged her to him. Had he just laughed? Broly couldn't remember a time since he regained his memories that he laughed simply for the sake of laughing. He marveled at the change wrought in him.

_Hard to believe how much I've changed in one week. No, in one night._

* * *

**The Night Broly Defeated Riser**

Broly was in his room floating, staring up at the ceiling, listening to music. The match had ended and all hell had broken loose. After he had been evacuated from the collapsing dimension, that he had destroyed, people were running amok and wild. Several had tried to kill him, some holding ancient grudges against the Welsh Dragon, others simply wishing to remove the threat he posed. Needless to say, he was quickly surrounded by enemies however, he felt that any casualties he might inflict would possibly come back to haunt him. After all, these were devils, not powerless beings whose lives held no consequence what so ever. If he created any grudges towards him personally, well, they might not be able to anything about it now but, a century down the line was another story entirely, provided he lived that long.

In order to deter them from attacking him, he had ascended far up into a red sky and powered up, releasing his super saiyan aura. Feeling the weight of his power had been enough for the once blood thirsty devils to cower in fear. The silver haired one, Grayfia, had approached him, asked him to power down, and quietly come with her. Once she had taken him away from the frenzied crowd, she summoned a magic circle to teleport him out of the underworld and he had happily obliged.

Banishing such cumbersome thoughts from his head, he went to that vacant place in his mind where only the music penetrated. That void of space created by the annihilation he so often left in his wake. He was familiar with this territory, comfortable with. It had been a habit of his in his previous life, to drift trough the vast emptiness of space after leaving a planet in ruin. He relished in the silence, in the brief belief he was all that was left in the universe. There was no screaming there. No crying Kakarot, no father barking orders, no victim shrieking and no planet roaring in its final moments. It was his greatest treasure, his most precious blessing; peace of mind.

Yes, he was in peace. A rare phenomenon in his life of carnage and bloodlust. He loved the cold feeling it brought to him. It was like ice pouring into him and stilling the ever-expanding rage inside. He savored the feeling of his fiery blood turning into a frozen slush of plasma, cooling him from the inside.

He floated there in his room but, in his mind he was floating on waves of cold nothingness. Only hours before he had been a raging battler bent on chaos and pain but now, he was still and calm. Yet, the calm did not last long. The waves of cold, black and empty, changed their depth and took new form. They became crimson and deep, rolling over him and flooding him with warmth, soft and velvet. The intrusion did not stop there however, it began to expand; becoming emotions and thoughts, he had held in check for the last past four years.

His eyes snapped open in frustration as realization hit him and understanding settled in.

_She is here._

He glided down to the door and pulled it back. His eyes settled on the rich crimson locks, long and wild, as it hid her voluptuous and hypnotic form. He leaned into the doorway, silently looking at her, slowly taking in the sight of her hair. The crimson hair rippled as she turned to him and locked her gaze with his. Broly winced inwardly, her eyes shone with innocence and concern but, there was a slight hint of censure that caught him off guard.

Breaking their eye lock, she walked over to a side table and picked up a frame with a photo of him and his parents. It was taken six years ago, back when he had no memories of his past, back when he was human. She traced her fingers across the image of the younger him and then put it down with a sigh. Carefully examining her expression, he was surprised to see her eyes were sad and mournful, almost as if she had been pitying the child in that photo.

_Pity? Is that what she feels for me?_

Anger washed through him in that moment. He was already aggravated with himself for the feelings she induced him, now, he was discovering that what she felt was pity. His saiyan pride, amplified with the inherent pride of a dragon, churned his anger and threatened to overcome his self-control.

"Why are you here", he asked, his voice cold and layered with ice.

Her head snapped toward him and he was more than a little amazed to see that her eyes, so soft and honey glazed not a second ago, were now cold and remote, though they still held a touch of sorrow. Looking directly at him, she narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip to show her seriousness.

"You shouldn't have done what you did."

There was no soft caress in her voice now. The unmistakable steel of anger, cold and unyielding, replaced it. Standing there, she looked so beautiful to him in that one moment. The girl was gone. The one who followed his every movement with her eyes and shyly blushed at his gaze was nowhere to be seen. In her place, was a woman, imperious and majestic in her fury. This was the true Rias Gremory, heiress to a proud and noble race. Regal and proud, she was a queen in every aspect

Need slammed into him hard. Hunger exploded. His instincts and hormones raging at the sight of the imperial beauty before him. He tilted his head, his eyes devouring her icy loveliness, and he responded, slowly forming his words.

"I did as you asked. I beat the stupid bird in fair combat."

Her eyes narrowed, she scowled as her anger spread from her eyes to her face and he loved it. It was thrilling to see her like this. It was as if his ice managed to flow into her, as if she had entered into his frozen and empty void.

"You did not", her voice was controlled and leveled but, a not so subtle iron was to be found in it.

"You maimed and tore at him like a savage animal. You broke his mind and compelled terror into my people. A terror that they have not felt in thousands of years."

Broly quit leaning on the doorway and slowly entered the dimly lit living room. Stalking her in a circle, he lowered his head and watched her, his eyes sparkling with a predator's glint. She refused to follow him, simply staring at the doorframe, which he had stood.

"I am warrior and dragon. My only kindness is cruelty, my only mercy a swift death. I am not one of your servants to cuddle and dote on. The moment that you accepted for me to battle on your behalf, you knew exactly what that useless idiot would go through. Do not pretend otherwise."

Turning to meet his gaze, she gave a cold laugh and said, "You're deluded." He stooped moving, his eyes locked with hers.

"I see the real you. Ever since that first day I felt you. You may wear your power filled with aggression and rage but, all I see is a piece of armor to shield you from yourself. I can feel all your sadness, your guilt at Lucifer knows what but, I know its there. Warrior? Dragon? Please, you're just a cowered."

A snarl erupted from his chest. His ki unleashed, the walls cracked and the floor groaned in protest of the crushing power. His fury swirled around him, volcanic and black. "Don't test me devil," he snarled. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Seeing her smirk at his response further infuriated at Broly but, before he completely lost control himself he powered down. Breathing deeply, he continued to glare at her.

"What? Aren't you going to blast me?" Contempt and scorn dripping in her voice. "I mean it's what you do isn't it? When something hits a little too close to home you lose yourself in rage in an attempt to destroy the cause of discomfort, hoping to forget it once it's gone?"

Now she had crossed the line. Knowing he didn't need to blast her to kill her he reached out intending to crush her skull but, at that moment a deep red light enveloped his arm and something flashed through him. He stared at his arm, turning it over and noticed a small scorch mark on the center of his palm. Glancing back up at Rias, he saw that her own hand was enveloped in that same crimson aura.

"Surprised? I analyzed your power and found it was very similar to that of dragons, very fitting considering what you are. You use high density energy stored in your body and manifest it in elevated levels of concentration. Its based on your own inner energy. Basically life energy. But my Power of Destruction is taken from negative energy derived from unharvested death energies in the natural world which is anathema to your power and further amplified by my demonic magic. Though you far out power me, I can still leave a nasty scratch."

Broly however, was completely ignoring Rias, as he was preoccupied with the momentary flash that had trekked through his body. He had never felt such a tremor in his entire time on this world. Immersing himself in this adamant mystery, he called upon his memories from his previous life. There he found the answer, one that, for the majority of that life, had been an atypical experience for him.

_Pain…I just felt pain…_

* * *

**Rias POV**

Rias didn't want to hurt him but, she knew that it was the only way to get him to stop. She did not show it on her face yet, at that moment the look in his eyes terrified her. She saw the cold relentless promise of death and knew that he would have killed her in that moment but, that wasn't what motivated her. It was what lied beneath merciless death that stirred the deepest element of her soul and compelled her to act. She could see him screaming beneath those layers of ice he poured unto himself.

There was such sorrow there; it broke her heart to look into his eyes. They were such beautiful eyes, ferocious and so prideful, like some tiger deep in the frozen tundra, ruling its territory. Yet, they were marred by an unfathomable grief that lined the edges of his teal irises. Every time Rias reached for him and felt his aura, she could feel that hidden line of self-loathing and disgust. He hated that he was the way he was and Rias highly doubted if he even realized his own emotions. She needed him to recognize his own heart. She needed him to see the Broly that she saw.

It shattered her to do this to him but, she knew of no other way to reach him, other than to break through his glacier shields by force. Steeling her self once again, she spoke in harsh and frozen terms.

"Surprised? I analyzed your power and found it was very similar to that of dragons, very fitting considering what you are. You use high density energy stored in your body and manifest it in elevated levels of concentration. It's based on your own inner energy. Basically life energy. But my Power of Destruction is taken from negative energy derived from unharvested death energies in the natural world which is anathema to your power and further amplified by my demonic magic. Though you far out power me, I can still leave a nasty scratch."

She had sounded arrogant and haughty so that he would get riled up but it seemed to her that he had ignored her for the most part. He simple stood there staring down at his arm paying her no heed. However, his eyes had changed. No longer consumed with fury, he looked to be in deep trance, as if recalling some lost dream. Self-reflection perhaps? Could she have gotten through to him? Suddenly he dropped his arm and stared directly at her.

_Uh oh…_

Broly looked a completely different person now and his eyes had some new feeling to them that greatly unsettled her. No longer, was there cold death, no burning rage nor was there a silent reverie. The look he gave her was a smoldering one, an insatiable hunger that threatened to draw everything into abysmal metallic teal.

Rias backed up as Broly came forward with unknown purpose. Every step he took forward she took back. She kept going until she hit the small table against the wall with the picture of him and his family. He leaned closer and she saw herself, in his eyes, terrified and scared. Drowning into the depths of his eyes, that smoldering gaze led into an inferno, roaring and raging, threatening to devour everything in its path. She remembered how Asia though him the Angel of Death, merciless and cold. Was there mercy in his eyes now? No, but they were hardly cold. Surely, this was one of those punishers who stood firm in the blaze of Hell, torturing and ripping screams from their charges.

"Mmmnnnghhhh!"

He had kissed her then, rough and passionate. Rias struggled to get away from him, even going so far as to bring the Power of Destruction to her hands and pushing at the wall of his chest. However, he was not to be denied. She felt her hands slam into the wall behind her and then both her wrists shackled by his hands.

He broke the kiss and she gasped for air as her oxygen deprived lungs burned but, before she could catch her breathe, he attacked her throat, covering it with small kisses and nipping at it with his teeth. He moved both her hands to above her head and grasped both of them in one hand, then, with the other, he ripped her blazer and blouse off in one motion, revealing her full ample breasts covered in black lace.

"Broly…stop thi-mmnghhh!"

Before Rias could fully voice her protest, he once again kissed her roughly. His tongue, swirling and stroking hers, drove her to the brink of sanity. This time it was she who broke from the kiss as his hand had reached beneath her lace and onto her breast. She moaned as he fondled her aggressively and slowly began to trail his kisses lower and lower past her collarbone. Tears began to stream her face as she groaned in a fusion of mental anguish and physical pleasure.

"…Broly…", she breathed.

It was all she managed to say but her tone must have held something in it because he had ceased his assault and had raised his head to look at her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him but, when she looked away, he cupped her face in both hands and forced her to look at him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that inferno once again but, as she looked into it she saw the flames dance in response to her gaze. She looked at his face completely now, his angular face was not harsh and cruel like those of an avenging angel.

No, they had softened and looked pained, almost as if he was in grief. Then, slowly, he bent down and kissed the tears flowing down her cheeks. Following the wet trail her tears had left behind, she felt him skim up her cheeks and as she closed her eyelids, she felt him kiss those too. He was being so infinitely tender with her when moments before, he was practically raping her that it left her thoroughly shocked.

As he drew back, she caught note of his eyes again. The inferno still raged, greater than ever now, desire and hunger openly on his face but, there was concern there as well. It was then that it hit her. The fire blazing in his eyes was not out of anger.

_It's love! He loves me!_

Not knowing how to voice his emotions he was displaying his love through his body and actions. Rias stared in open wonder at Broly as the concern on his face quickly overpowered the other emotions and rapidly transformed into hurt. He was grieving at the thought of having hurt her. Seeing the hurt so openly on him, Rias could not control herself. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest as she cradled his head. Holding him for a moment, she slowly raised his head and initiated a kiss for the first time this night. It was slower and tamer than the ones he had given her earlier but, there was more satisfaction in it as the two finally managed to understand one another.

She exclaimed in surprise when he had picked her up but, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. As he carried her to his room, she bit down hard on his neck and smiled inwardly as he sharply inhaled in pain. This was her little revenge for the way he had roughly treated her. His power rose for a second and the lamp that lit the room shattered. Now, the only light source was the pale moonlight coming in through the sizable window. As he set her down on his bed, she saw him casually rip his slightly singed t-shirt off.

Now her eyes burned with hunger, as they roamed over his upper body. Each muscle was finely defined and looked to be cut from stone. She set her hands on the smooth muscles of his stomach and gingerly traced her way up to the slight reddening in the shape of her hands that marred his perfectly sculpted chest. A small frown creased her eyebrows as she realized that she had hurt. Standing on her knees she brushed her lips across the wounds and felt him shiver. Rias reveled in the fact that she could make such a powerful being feel this way.

Taking him by the hand, she sat him on the bed while she got up. Turning around she gave him a seductive smile and took both of his hands and brought them to her back where her bra strap was located. She shook her head, as he unhooked her bra and let fall to the floor, letting her crimson hair fly and settle over her breasts, denying him just a little longer. She smiled as he growled in response to her teasing and turned away from him. Swaying her hips, she trailed her hands down her arms, onto her sides, over her stomach and stopped over her skirt. Tugging the skirt and shaking her hips, she let it fall to the floor, leaving her black lace undergarments exposed.

Sitting back, into his lap, Rias leaned into Broly. Hooking an arm behind his head, she drew him into a slow and velvet kiss. Immersing herself in his mouth she failed to notice his hands sliding through the curtain of her hair and onto her breasts. She jerked away from their kiss and let out a loud moan as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She bit her lip as endless wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. Finally releasing her, he crossed his arms over her breasts and hugged her to him. She leaned into his hug and trailed kisses along his jaw. Then lifting her leg she removed her sock then did so with the next. Twisting in his arms she tried to push down the wall of mass that was his body but, he simply chuckled at her futile efforts.

He put her on the bed, looked down at her and marveled at the beauty of her cream skin against the taint of moonlight. As he levitated his legs off the bed and tore his jeans off, Rias had a hint of laughter creep into her eyes. She had gone through the effort of making a show for him but, he simply repaid her by tearing off his clothes in impatience. However, the laughter was quickly replaced by wonder and awe when she beheld him in full.

_He really is a dragon!_

Leaning over her, she caught his perfect features once again. An angular face on the verge of manhood but, still marked by boyish features. Fiery eyes, a hard teal color and blonde locks, disheveled and fierce. She raised a palm to his face and cupped his cheek. It was smooth yet; the flesh was hard and unyielding. He closed his eyes and turned his face so that his lips met her fingers. Slowly he skimmed his lips down her palm to wrist where he gave a kiss. He continued to the inside of her elbow and down to her shoulder.

She was breathing heavily now, waiting in churning anticipation for him. He lowered his lips past her clavicle and into her cleavage. Here he stopped and took one breast into her mouth while the other into his hand. She moaned and gasped in pleasure as he sucked and flicked her nipple with her tongue and rolled the other with the palm of his hand. He continued his slow torture until she cried out in ecstasy and lay panting in her pleasure.

Raising his head, he locked gazes with her and trailed his hand down her breast over her smooth flat stomach to the beginning of the black silk barrier that protected what he desired. Inserting a finger below the lace, he ripped at it and flung it away. Positioning himself, he looked into her eyes and searched for the trust he so desperately needed.

Upon finding it, he brought his arms to her hips and raised her then leaned in close to her. She raised herself and intertwined her fingers behind his neck. Slowly, she brought her lips closer to his and just as they touched, he surged forward.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: Like I said, this chapter is very different from any of the previous ones. Rias has realized Broly's inner feelings, problem is Broly hasn't. He's still oblivious to what he feels but, he's realized that he feels _something._ Now people are going to say that this out of character for Broly but, I request that you factor in the 14 years Broly spent as a human. Similar to Goku's situation but, with education. Now the next chapter will further the plot, introduce Broly to Rias's family and contain several comical situations involving a super saiyan and a sis-con. Anyways, review, share ideas and enjoy! Thank You for reading. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Chapter six is finally up. This chapter is a mix between comedy and drama, very little action. It took some effort to write as I prefer the comedy and action stuff over drama but, it was necessary to further the plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DBZ, DxD and DMC are all abbreviations that begin with the letter "D" and are owned by their respective owners. I'm simply having non-profit fun. **

* * *

Broly twisted his body in mid-air, dodging several energy spheres hurtling towards him. He did not need to dodge as the attacks were too weak to actually hurt him but, he did not want to damage his clothes, which he was rather fond of. Brushing his faded grey jeans off, Broly inspected his white full sleeve t-shirt. Satisfied that there was no damage, he turned his attention toward his attackers.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

Broly stared at the assailants with a look on his face that would make anyone burst out laughing. No matter how hard his brain tried to process the information it was receiving from his eyes it kept resulting in Broly staring slack-jawed. There were six of them, round and furry, dressed in classical ninja outfits and had swords drawn and shuriken ready to be thrown.

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I've seen it all! HAHAHAHA! Ninja pandas!]

…

[Oh this is righteous! I've been in this world millennia and it NEVER ceases to amaze me. HAHAHAHAHA!]

_They can't be serious?! These things belong in some freak show zoo!_

[Maybe they're gonna try and sit on us! Hahahahahahahaha! Hey partner…w-we might actually die…of laughter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]

The pandas then chose to make their move and rushed toward Broly. Using his unrivaled speed, Broly appeared behind the assailant farthest from him and before the large fuzz-ball could react, he grabbed its head and yanked. The other five turned around at the sound of their comrade's neck being snapped. Not giving them time to recover from their momentary shocked, Broly struck with quick lethality.

Once all six bodies littered the ground, maimed and bloodied, he began to float away from the scene of carnage. However, upon hearing the ragged breathing that marked a survivor, he turned back around and headed for the still flowing ki. The still breathing panda bear had scorch marks all over its body and a nasty fist sized hole in its stomach.

"Ha…huff…huff…it doesn't matter…there will be more….huff…huff….the man…..who wants you…dead…is too powerful for even you….Seikiryuutei..."

The entire time the creature was speaking, Broly was flinching at it's voice. It was high pitched and sounded like something from a young girl's doll.

"And just who is this person?"

"D-doesn't matter…you're dead anyways…plus I never give…huff…client info…"

"We'll see….."

Broly's hand descended to the dying panda's face. As the night grew colder, the shrill screams of a creature in obvious torture filled the hollow world.

* * *

**Rias POV**

_Where is he? Ugh! He promised he wouldn't ditch!_

Rias looked up and smiled nervously at the people seated across from her. Her father, mother and Grayfia, were all sitting on a sofa directly across from her, while Sirzechs had taken to an armchair perpendicular to them. Her mother was nearly an identical clone to her, save for her brown hair and slightly older appearance. Her father, on the other hand, she looked nothing like. The head of the Gremory family had both his children take after his wife however, they both inherited his trademark crimson hair. They all sat in simple silence and in patience of the arrival of the owner of the sitting room, which they were using. It was the Crimson Lucifer who broke the silence.

"Rias, it doesn't seem as if the Sekiryuutei is coming. Why don't we all return home and discuss things there, comfortably?"

Before Rias could respond to her brother, her father began to speak.

"Patience Sirzechs. He will come. This is his home after all. I highly doubt the strongest Sekiryuutei in history plans on hiding from his own guests."

Elated that her father had defended her boyfriend, Rias spoke to her brother with renewed confidence.

"That's right Onii-sama, Broly will be here very soon."

As if on cue, the air grew heavy with power, as it always did whenever the master of the house returned. She glanced at her parents and saw them exchange an unreadable look. She could only imagine what was going through their minds as the oppressive presence became stronger and stronger as it made their way towards them.

The doors to the sitting room drifted open and in glided Broly, looking passive and remote. Rias stared transfixed, as she always did when he entered any room. He seemed to fill the room with his presence and turned the entire world the flavor of his mood. And currently it was a hostile one. She recognized that he saw strangers in his home and that his instincts would label all of her family as potential threats. That's how he saw the world; targets and bigger targets.

They all rose to greet him but, Rias realized that he first needed to lose the heavy presence that was barely being contained and would inevitably crush her family. In an effort to break the ice, she began to introduce her family.

"Uhm…this is my family, my parents, Lord and Lady Gremory, my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, and his wife Grayfia who've you already met."

Broly's eyes followed Rias hand as she gestured to her family and at the mention of her brother's name, he stopped and stared at him with narrowed eyes. Not really understanding what was going on between the two, Rias simply stared as the two openly glared at one another. Not wanting the two to break into a fight in the middle of the newly built house, she began speaking again in hopes of dissolving the tension.

Clearing her throat, she said, "My family has been very eager to meet with you ever since you fought with Riser and in light of our relationship."

Her father was the first to a move, he approached the still hovering Broly and thrust out his hand.

"I am Lord Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet to Young man."

Broly's feet touched the floor as he took her father's hand.

"Broly, and the pleasure is mine."

"I am Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother."

"And here I mistook you for her sister." Broly said as he bowed slightly and brought her mother's hands to his lips.

_Eh? Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh?! What just happened?!_

Not five seconds ago he came in all warrior and death and now he was acting the part of Prince Charming! Rias stared, mouth agape, as her vicious and ruthless boyfriend played all civilized and noble with her parents. He was making small talk with her father now and while her mother, much to her dismay, was examining Broly appreciatively. After greeting Grayfia in a similar fashion to the way he greeted her mother, Broly came to another glare-lock with her brother. Approaching one another they shook hands or rather, attempted to break the others hand and by the strained look on Sirzechs' face, it seemed Broly was winning.

Smirking, Broly said, "Pandas? Really?"

Everyone else looked on in confusion, obviously, the strange question had meant something, as Sirzechs' eye was twitching and he was laughing nervously while massaging his hand. However, when neither man pursued the question further they all decided to let the matter fall. Motioning the others to take their seats, Broly led Rias to the sofa where she had been previously sitting and sat them down, draping his arm over her shoulders. Not knowing what was going through his mind, she glanced up at him, trying to discern hid thoughts. He looked down at her, eyes solemn yet, retaining their warrior-like edge. He leaned over and grazed her temple with a light brush of a kiss. Rias blushed madly, the open affection in front of her family being completely unexpected and made all the more uncomfortable by her mother's look of adoring approval and her brother's venom filled eyes. Rias felt his chest vibrate in amusement as Broly suppressed his laughter at their reactions.

"I apologize for the delay but, I had some unexpected business that demanded my attention. Now, Rias tells me that you have been wishing to meet with me for quite some time. I understand that my display in the underworld was rather flamboyant, thus I expect that you are somewhat curious about me as I am now involved with Rias. Therefore, please, ask of me whatever you wish."

Rias stared at him in open shock. He was talking firmly but, with every civility and politeness etiquette could demand.

_What's gotten into him?_

This was not her Broly. Her Broly was all raging fire surrounded by thick glacial walls. His was an overwhelming presence that suffered no challenge and smothered attempts at flattery. _This _Broly was charming and courteous and was acting perfectly…_human_. Her father cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I must know, to fully fulfill my role as father, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"You will have to elaborate Lord Gremory."

However, it was not the lord but, rather, the lady of the house who responded to Broly's question.

"You played a vital role in nullifying Rias's engagement to the young man of the Phenex family and you are openly affectionate with her. To wit, do you love her?"

Looking back at Broly, what she saw there made her want to cry. His eyes had taken on that pained look he only revealed in their lovemaking. She knew that he loved her but the question was did he? He fully leaned his head back, stared at the ceiling, and let out a sigh. She saw that he closed his eyes and knew that he was seeking inwards, the answer to the question he himself so desperately wanted to know. She leaned into him, burying face against his chest. The sound of his strong heart thumping against her cheeks was oddly comforting to her.

"I don't know," he whispered.

She looked up at him to find that he was staring down at her intently. Rias fully understood what he meant. He was unsure of himself, his emotions beyond his grasp.

"WHAT?!"

Rias, startled, turned from Broly to see that Sirzechs had risen to his feet and had his face contorted with anger.

"Asshole! What do you mean you don't know? Are you just playing around with my baby sister?!" Lucifer demanded.

Grayfia decided to intercede at this point.

"Sirzechs calm yourself. You're embarrassing all of us."

"Grayfia this piece o-…"

"Sirzechs if you continue this tirade I will be forced to do _that_ tonight!" the silver haired beauty said darkly.

Sirzechs visibly paled and his anger washed away instantly as he stared in open horror at his wife.

"Y-you can't be serious?" asked the shaking Satan now seated.

"Try me." The cool beauty said curtly.

A monetary silence lapsed and Rias was finding herself to be relieved that her brother's anger had been derailed. She also realized, shamefully, she felt relief at that Broly had not outright said no in an attempt to keep his pride in front of these relative strangers.

_Here he is, basically subjugating himself to an interrogation and I'm doubting him._

"You will have to explain to me what imply by saying that you are unaware of your own feelings." Her father said.

Rias leaned into Broly deeper and clutched at his chest, trying to keep herself from dragging him away from her family's prying eyes and to somewhere where she could hold on tight to him and never let go.

She saw Broly give her father a hard and impassive look before turning his gaze towards her. His eyes softened a touch and he raised his thumb to trace around the edges of her lips. Closing his eyes, he sighed again.

"My power…the price of using it is what some would call a heart. To be warrior in full, to immerse myself in battle completely my feelings are suppressed by my mind. Rather, it would be more accurate to say they have evolved to be weaker than another creature's. I cannot say that I love because I no longer recognize what it is. For instance, I know that at some point I loved my parents yet, I can no longer feel that love. It is but a distant memory for me. Something I can touch but, never fully hold."

Crying. Rias was crying because she knew that he couldn't. The Gremory family is an exceptionally affectionate clan by the devils' standards and here he is, telling them he is exactly opposite of them. Their emotions are strong and they fully embrace them. His are but hollow vessels, barely held aloft.

Lady Gremory, who had unshed tears in her eyes sniffed as she looked at the young man. Recognizing for the first time the conflict taking place inside him, she could not help but feel extreme grief as she saw in his eyes how his instincts shattered his own heart. The sadness this young man was enveloped in was made all the more unbearable by the fact he was entirely ignorant of his own crushing sorrow. She felt as if she was looking at a helplessly lost child and wanted to crush him to her chest.

Lord Gremory then spoke.

"Forgive me, it is not my intention to make you out to be some sort of manipulating schemer. I simply need to know for the sake of my daughter."

"Understandable, now what do you wish to ask of me next?"

"Actually, this next question is for my daughter." Turning toward her, Lord Gremory asked something that had been on his mind since the revelation of Broly being the Seikiryuutei. "If _you _love him why haven't you reincarnated him? Surely you wish to stay with him through the millennia."

"U-uhm…well…."

Broly ended up answering for her.

"Rias is incapable of reincarnating me. Simply put, she's too weak."

Rias hung her head in embarrassment. She shouldn't be surprised. When it came to terms of power, he was brutally honest. If someone were contemplating jumping off a building, he would push him or her off before allowing them to make up their mind because in his world, everything was based on survival. If you didn't think you could do it, he wouldn't bother trying to encourage you. He'd simply toss you aside as useless.

_Still, is it too much to ask for some consideration?_

"It would have been near impossible to reincarnate me on my own but, with the Welsh Dragon as well? She's out of her league."

_And the hits keep on coming. Sigh. Wasn't I feeling sorry for him not one minute ago?_

"On that note," her father said. "Just what are you, if you don't mind me asking? As the possessor of the Welsh Dragon, you must carry human blood in you, yet you are too powerful to be pure human. Are you some kind of hybrid?"

"Father!" "Dear!"

Mother and daughter cried out indignantly at the same time.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry, that was incredibly crass of me to say so. Please forgive me; I tend to get carried away in my curiosity."

"Hmm…" Broly was not paying attention at all to her father's apology; instead, he seemed to be running something through his head.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm not human what-so-ever? In fact would you believe me if I said that I'm not from this world at all?"

' ' ' ' ' !' ' ' ' '

* * *

[Eh? You sure you want to tell these guys about your origins?]

_What do I have to lose? I'm not some superhero who needs a secret identity. Someone wants trouble from me and I'll disintegrate them. It's worked fine so far._

[If you say so.]

Therefore, Broly began to explain that he was from another dimension and that he came from a race called Saiyans. He explained what they were and how they had been a warrior race for thousands of years and he told them of the legend of the super saiyan and that he had fulfilled that legend. He left out the details of his life and simply told them he died in battle and ended up being reincarnated into this world. They were extremely shocked to learn there were other beings like him and held similar powers. Afterwards, he described his life as a human, the accident that happened and his subsequent reawakening into his memories and powers.

[You left out the part where you rampaged across that universe, blowing world after world into smithereens.]

_Some things are best left unsaid, Ddraig._

[True. I never told my fourth wife I killed her previous husband. On that note, never eat a giant fish flying in China. It might just be a local river deity in disguise.]

…

_You've been married four times?_

[More than four kid. Sometimes to several girls at once. Polygamy is what makes the world go round.]

_Seriously?_

[You're thinking in human terms partner. Morality is pretty much non-existent in the supernatural world. I mean, for the love of Ophis, you're screwing a she-devil!]

Suppressing his laughter at Ddraig's well made point, Broly returned his attention to the Gremory family that was staring at him like he had grown another head. It was the taller, male version of Rias who had tried to kill him with the living stuffed animals that finally spoke.

"You're saying you're from another planet?" he asked if he hadn't heard clearly the first time.

[Leave this to me partner.]

**[No you moronic walking strawberry, he said another dimension.]**

They all looked around in alarm for the source of the voice while Broly inwardly groaned as a headache suddenly descended on him. Lord Gremory looked at him in surprise, realizing to whom the voice belonged to.

"The Welsh Dragon!" he whispered.

**[Damn straight its me! Hmph, I see you Gremorys are still trying to rip-off my color.]**

They all stared at Broly in open wonder, even Rias seemed a little taken aback at the interruption from the dragon.

"Rip-off…? Ah yes, I see. So it's true then, my great-grandfather changed his hair color to red in mark of celebration at the sealing of the Sekiryuutei."

**[Hmph! I don't know if it was your great-grandfather or not but, I know that it was a Gremory and that damn Mephistopheles who sealed my soul away. Regardless! The kid speaks the truth. Not to sure how but, his soul crossed the dimensional boundaries and ended up in this world.] **

"Yes, well, thank you Ddraig. I believe this satisfies all of your questions Lord Gremory."

"Yes however, there are a few other things I would like to discuss with you as well."

"Such as?"

"I was doing a background check on you prior to this meeting and, I'm not sure if you know or not, but, I am one of Kouh Academy's administrators and I looked through your file. After some digging it became obvious to me it was an entirely false document."

"Eeehhhh?!" Rias cried out in surprise. Broly purposely ignored her as she glared at him angrily. For weeks he had let her think that what was in that file was completely true and that it dictated the life he lived up till now.

"Yes, I found it to be filled with false documents and fictitious information on you. Though I believe this was done by your human parents in order to protect you. Your father, after all is on the board of Capsule Corporation, one of the largest technological companies in the human world."

Rias looked at him in both awe and anger. "You're super rich?"

"It's not like I was hiding it. I lived in a luxury apartment before you turned it into all this," Broly said waving his hand at the giant room they were sitting in.

Childishly, Rias huffed, crossed her arms and pouted, refusing to look at him. Rolling his eyes, he returned his attention Lord Gremory. "What does my father's business have to do with this?"

"Yes well, you see we devils make the majority of our wealth by bartering and making contracts with humans. However, we've had a difficult time gaining access to the Americas as the mythologies there are none to keen on having us there. The competition in Europe and Asia will lead to the eventual decline in House Gremory's finances."

Realizing where this was going, Broly decided to finish Lord Gremory's thoughts for him.

"Capsule Corp, being the global power it is can help establish your devil owned human companies in areas where you normally would not be able to access due to international laws of separate factions. However, this is easily bypassed utilizing the human legal system by which, according to international law among the factions, cannot be interfered with by supernatural forces."

"Just so. It seems that aside from being a warrior, you are quite the shrewd businessman. That being said, perchance you could arrange a meeting of fathers?"

Lady Gremory quickly found herself exasperated at all this talk of business. She much preferred the young man when he was locked in the deep throes of his heart, the raw emotion apparent on his face. No he looked every part the predator; cold and calculating.

"Really my lord, we came to discuss our daughter's future, not haggle our way into into of your business negotiations."

"Oh you worry too much, besides, this way I'll be able to meet the boy's father, and soon enough we'll all be dining together as one big happy family."

_Ah…a slip up on his part. So that's what he's aiming for._

[This guy is quite the weasel isn't he? Trying to make his way to your parents and then selling the idea of their son marrying his daughter. And all in the name of good business too probably.]

_Being the ruthless cutthroat executive he is, my father will jump at the chance on furthering the company, even if he's technically selling his son._

[Aaah cut him some slack. Yeah your old man can sometimes be a bit money-oriented in his thinking but, he genuinely cares for you.]

_Don't go getting soft on me now you ancient playboy._

[Right back at you partner. Gremory wants something so he's gonna have to buy it for a steep price.]

The two Sekiryuuteis laughed to themselves darkly at the thought that they were about to scam a devil.

"Lord Gremory, why don't you send me a portfolio of the companies you wish to expand. Projected growth, market share, and financials for the last fifteen years should be sufficient enough for me to convince my father into getting you an audience with the board of directors."

"Excellent excellent! Well that will be all and I suppose we've discussed all there is to be said so let's be off then, shall we?"

"A moment dear, you may have said all that you want but, I still have something to add."

Lady Gremory turned to Broly and continued. "Now, as per your agreement with Riser, his peerage now belongs to you. According to the contract they should have become yours, the moment the battle ended, however, the House of Phenex was hesitant to yield over one of the girls. Yet, the contract has proven to be inflexible and seeing on how no one wants there soul incinerated they have given up that effort and have requested that the girl in question be allowed special privileges."

"Why?" he asked.

"You see, she happens to be the youngest child of Phenex clan, their only daughter. They want her to be treated as not a servant and be allowed to visit her family whenever she wishes and however long she wishes."

[The walking piece of fried chicken made his own sister into a servant?]

"Hmm…denied. If the Phenex family wants different terms then they can come up with a new contract and fight me on those terms."

Broly did not give back what is his just because the loser of the bet felt bad. If they beg he'd rub it right in their face.

"Very well, legally speaking, she and the other girls belong to you; therefore, do with them as you please. Oh and Rias, you are returning home with us."

"Huh? Why?" The look on Rias's face and the way she latched onto Broly made it clear that she did not intend to leave his side.

"Dear have you forgotten? Tomorrow marks the beginning of the Dread-Moon Drift."

Face palming herself, Rias muttered under her breathe and Broly only heard due to his incredibly sensitive saiyan hearing. "Damn I forgot…"

"Dread-Moon Drift?" he asked

Rias was is the one who answered him. "Once a year in the underworld, the moon there becomes pitch-black. Females of the Gremory family perform rituals during the week long period the black moon is out. Non-magic rituals though, simply traditional."

"You'll be gone the week then?"

"Don't worry, I'll call five times a day and make sure the others will be moving in soon, so you won't feel lonely."

"I'm going to have fifteen beautiful girls to entertain me so I doubt I'll be lonely," he said dryly.

The look she gave him was priceless. You'd have thought he slapped her with the look she was giving him. "Well then! I guess this is goodbye." As she began to sink into her red magic circle he smirked. "For now."

One by one the Gremory family disappeared. Broly turned towards the door to find that it was blocked. One of the Gremorys had decided to stay behind. It was the male clone of Rias.

_What was his name? Sir Mix-a-lot?_

[Hey! This strawberry cracka got nothing on Swass!]

The man approached, with a hard glint in his eye. There was obvious anger etched on his face and Broly prepared himself for a battle against the strongest person he had encountered on this planet so far.

_This might actually be fun._

As he got closer, his eyes slowly began to widen and moisten over. His lower was quivering and he sniffled uncontrollably so much that Broly, for the first in either life, took a step back. Suddenly, in loud wail, he threw himself onto Broly and began sob and weep hysterically.

_Eh? _[Eh?]

Neither Ddraig nor Broly had any inkling on what just happened and simply stood there dumbstruck. Broly could only look on in horror as the Rias clone cried wildly into his shoulder. Broly realized that it was attempting to say something but, he could only discern one word through all the sobbing.

"Uh….Ria-tan?"

The sobbing stopped momentarily and the red head slightly lifted off his shoulder. Sighing in relief, Broly quickly turned the sigh into a groan as the clone tightened its embrace and began wailing with new vigor and volume.

[Damn, Lucifer must be rolling in his grave. This crybaby is his successor? I almost feel bad for killing him.]

_You never told me you killed the original Lucifer. _

[I didn't actually kill him so much as that he died from the wounds I gave him, so yeah, _technically_ I killed him.]

_So what do we do about this one?_

[No idea, but this gives completely new meaning to the phrase devil may cry. Great game by the way. Have you ever pla-]

_Be serious Ddraig._

[What do you want me to say? Kill the guy because he's crying his eyes out?]

Deciding enough is enough, Broly yanked the crying Satan off him by the collar and dangled him in mid-air. Still wailing loudly, he was immediately silenced by Broly's hand making contact with his face, which resulted in a rather loud boom that shook the walls and furniture.

[Dude, you just bitch slapped Lucifer…]

"Listen up you retarded ass sis-con. Your sister ain't exactly a little kid anymore. She doesn't need you to hold her hand and make every decision for her. _I'll_ be doing that from now on. And if you got a problem with that I'll happy to plant your face into the floor and rip you apart. Get it?"

[Nice speech partner but, uh, I think you knocked him out when you treated him like your bitch.]

_Oh…_

Shrugging, Broly threw the Satan's unconscious body to the floor and purposely stepped on it on his way to the door.

_Time for dinner. What you in the mood for Ddraig?_

* * *

**Author's Note: It was difficult writing this chapter. One, I was suffering from a nasty cold and two, it was damn impossible to keep Broly his badass self and be a little emotional. Next chapter is deviating from the main story plot a bit as Rias will be stuck in the underworld for a week so expect some original characters. Ah, something I've been wondering about for some time; should Grayfia have an affair with Broly? I'll put up a poll for you guys to decide. Review and share your ideas please and I hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
